The Wiz
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Ir de compras a Walmart, solo eso había ido a hacer en víspera de Navidad. Nunca imagino que terminaría perdido en un extraño aunque singular mundo algo lunático /Crossover con The Wiz pelicula de 1978 version afroamericana/


**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no me pertenecen, los personajes son propiedad de la autoría intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, ****desgraciadamente**** los derechos sobre la obra de animación actual son propiedad de la cadena de televisión Nickelodeon (lo digo por el canal no por la serie.)**

**AVISO:**** Bien, aclaro que esta es una historia que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo pero la verdad no había tenido inspiración para hacerla, sé que hay alguien más en el foro con una temática que se asemeja, pero mi Fic se centra en una película totalmente independiente del mago de Oz tradicional espero no haya confusiones ni mal entendidos. Este es un Crossover con la película de los años setenta: 'The Wiz' film Afroamericano situado en una ciudad de Nueva York de fantasía, (que me resulto muy conveniente) dirigido por Sidney Lumet producido por: ****Motown Productions****y****Universal Pictures**, **estelarizado por Diana Ross y un joven y prometedor Michael Jackson. **

**Habrá mucho humor de todos los tipos que se me ocurran ¡Espero les guste!**

**The Wiz**

Mediados de diciembre, La Gran Manzana estaba abarrotada hasta el último ducto de las alcantarillas con toda la presión de gente que se aglomeraba para hacer las compras navideñas de ultimo minuto, y también son mencionadas las alcantarillas por una singular familia de mutantes quienes tampoco se hacían los del rogar.

Abril, Casey y Donatelo estaban acomodando la sala con luces de navidad e intentando por todos los medios humana y mutantemente posibles que Miguel Ángel no tocara las luces de navidad y generar otro incendio. Para la seguridad e integridad de todos lo mantuvieron encerrado en su cuarto, por supuesto que este permanecía protestando.

-¡Intrépido!

Leonardo se encontraba en la sala tranquilamente tomando un té con su padre, todos estaban envueltos en gruesas capas de tela y enormes abrigos. El mayor escucho el llamado de su segundo al mando y fue a la cocina objetándole su mala educación de andar gritando en vez de ir a buscarlo civilizadamente.

-¿Ocurre algo Rafa?

-Sí, no hay nada en la nevera.

-¿Eh?- el mayor se vio algo contrariado- Pero las compras se hicieron hace una semana ¿se comieron todo otra vez? – Leonardo estaba a punto de comenzar un tortuoso sermón que a lo poco duraría cincuenta minutos pero Rafael lo corto de tajo.

-Si, como sea. –Leo se indigno- El punto intrépido; es que estoy ocupado con el pavo y no hay nada de materia prima para el resto de la cena de navidad.

Leonardo inspiro profundamente y rodo los ojos, cuando a sus hermanos les daba su real gana de acabarse la despensa era él quien se veía forzado a hacer de nuevo las compras.

-¿¡Como se acabaron toda la masa para galletas, el chocolate y los demás dulces que había traído tan rápido!? Hablare seriamente con Sensei y…

-Oh si Sensei esta exentó de culpa- dijo entre risas maliciosas con su tono sarcástico su hermano de rojo que cargaba puesto un delantal con varios Santa Clause estampados y toda la facha de señora anticuada. (Pero nadie decía nada o se reían abiertamente, no eran suicidas)

Leo se vio algo impresionado y se volteo para ubicar a su padre a quien podía ver claramente desde su puesto en la entrada de la cocina, su padre lo estaba viendo también y volteo la cabeza a otro lado haciéndose el que no rompe un plato y sorbiendo se su taza de té.

-No es cierto.- Leo se manoteo la frente, si hablaría seriamente con Sensei pero por otro asunto (este seguía 'sorbiendo' de su te que tenía como cinco minutos de habérsele acabado) - Bien saldré a hacer las compras, no quiero desastres mientras no estoy- dijo severo.

-Aja, si. Lo que tu digas intrépido –Rafa metió el pavo al horno y pareció meditar algo- Y que no se te olvide traer pizza.

Leo interrumpió su acción de ponerse un grueso suéter con capucha- ¿Pizza en navidad?

-Solo tráela ¿quieres?

Leo se fue refunfuñando y Rafael tenía una expresión de victoria tatuada en la cara, cuando el Sensei los había pillado comiéndose más de la cuarta parte de la despensa no fue muy difícil convencerlo de asaltar la cocina con sus amados vástagos sobornándolo con unos cuantos dulces.

Leo sabia que 'hacer compras de último minuto' iba a ser una tarea titánica, prefería luchar contra el difunto Shredder y todo el clan del pie con sus dos espadas rotas él solo, que tener que volver a luchar con mujeres gordas y abuelas en el supermercado para tomar la ultima lata de conservas y en el mejor de los casos no salir apaleado. A veces tenía que hacer gala de sus habilidades ninja, una vez incluso usaron una bomba de humo, fue una historia algo bizarra donde Mike estaba involucrado. Todo por luchar con un niño melindroso (bueno dos si contamos a Miguel Ángel) de siete años por el último chocolate de taza que quedaba en el estante.

La madre de ese niño estaba furibunda aun recordaba que lo había atacado con su bolso de mano, Leo estaba conteniendo la risa que le provocaban sus recuerdos en los supermercados. También estaba esa vez que la tarjeta de una mujer de edad sumamente avanzada no quiso pasar por el punto de venta y tardo más de cuarenta minutos en darle todo el efectivo requerido al cajero en centavos, Rafael casi provoca que venga la policía, ese día decidieron que no volverían a mandar ni a Rafael ni a Casey a hacer las compras, hasta salió en las noticias.

En New York todo era un horrible pandemónium en cualquier fecha no importando cual.

Pero en noche buena…

Prefirió no pensar más en eso si quería que la cena no fuera un desastre.

Media hora después, un Leonardo con pinta de haber atravesado una horda de gente desquiciada y con la ropa toda desarreglada salía cargando bolsas bien colmadas de Walmart con su mejor cara de perturbación.

-Las mujeres están locas.

Intento olvidar los horribles recuerdos de tener que hacer un 'plastrón a tierra' para alcanzar una maldita lata de melocotones.

Y todavía faltaba la pizza.

Rafael iba a pagárselas muy caro. Oh si ya todos lo verían, se acabo el señor amable.

Se subió al Acorazado que tenía aparcado en un callejón cercano. Era el vehículo más rápido que tenían y por alguna razón la camioneta de Casey permanecía confiscada por la policía y el susodicho se había escapado los últimos días de los efectivos y permanecía hospedado en su guarida, era sospechoso de algo él no sabía bien que era solo escucho, algo sobre conducir ebrio por el carril contrario de la carretera, el que sabía.

Acomodo las bolsas (eran muchas pues no quería mas incidentes con los hoyos negros que tenían sus hermanos por estómagos, así que compro al mayor en todo hasta una promoción de Walmart por ser cliente frecuente le dieron) una vez se aseguro que todo estaba en orden, pues iba a ir a toda velocidad, encendió la ignición del portentoso vehículo, que para sorpresa suya nunca causaba gran impresión. Vivía en la ciudad más loca del mundo y capital intercultural del planeta ver un vehículo militar de asalto y blindado en un estacionamiento público no era sorpresa para nadie. Mas si lo era cuando un taxista no se saltaba una luz de transito.

Ahí si llamen a la prensa. Se acerca el fin del mundo.

Leonardo piso el acelerador mientras ponía un CD de Linkin Park en el estéreo mientras el bajo hacia vibrar todo el Acorazado. Si su padre lo viera, conduciendo a toda velocidad y escuchando metal. Bueno era navidad, día de fiesta ¿no?

La tortuga de azul sonrió de lado.

En medio de las bolsas algo pequeño y peludo se revolvía, abrió sus ojos felinos y arqueo las orejas, algo lo había sacado de su tranquilo sueño. Exploro un poco entre las bolsas mientras el conductor no se daba cuenta de nada.

Klunk estaba tomando una siesta dentro del vehículo, logro colarse allí desde que Rafael lo corrió de la cocina por querer probar el pavo antes de que estuviera cocinado. El pequeño gato de pelaje anaranjado se estiro un poco y decidió buscar algo de comer. Presumió que quien estaba al volante le proporcionaría alimento.

Leo apenas si veía el camino y a los otros autos, el día había amanecido con una pequeña nevada que apenas eran unos copos de nieve que más bien parecían solo escarcha. Pero se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve por demás violenta y de vientos garrafales, el clima en esas fechas tendía a ser bipolar tanto que no dejaba espacio a la visión, la tortuga de antifaz azul se sentía como conduciendo en una tundra, ser de sangre fría no le ayudaba sus dientes castañeaban un poco, que bueno que la calefacción del auto le permitía manejar más cómodamente.

Pero eso no le quitaba los temblores, sin dudas llegaría a casa entumecido.

De repente sintió algo mullido y peludo rosarle la mano que sostenía la palanca de cambios.

Sabía que no debía desviar la vista del camino pero ese contacto lo había sobresaltado.

-¿Klunk?

Se pregunto, el pequeño gato de Miguel Ángel se había colado en un paseo gratis por la ciudad. Leo aprovecho un semáforo en rojo para cogerlo y ponerlo en el asiento del pasajero, no le sorprendía ver allí a Klunk ya lo había encontrado antes en sitios peores. Una manía que le había pegado su dueño. Una vez acomodada la mascota del grupo que se lamia animosamente la pata para limpiar su cara felina Leonardo emprendió marcha de nuevo.

Pero la tormenta estaba empeorando, casi le da a un taxista que bajo el vidrio y comenzó a gritarle improperios en árabe, un motociclista se le había atravesado y casi hace que una ambulancia que iba abriéndose paso entre los vehículos se desviara pasándose un alto. Otro taxista que le pareció muy conocido por alguna razón (que aunque él no pudiera verlo tenía un tatuaje de un dragón purpura en un brazo) este le había gritado que aprendiera a conducir y otras palabras que se omiten por que se omiten.

Llego un punto en el que Leonardo se vio usando un lenguaje que no lo caracterizaba y sonando el claxon, había chocado un autobús con una mini-van por la ventisca en una doble vía. Muchos conductores que tenían que llegar a casa para acomodar los regalos bajo el árbol o simplemente llevar el alcohol a las fiestas (la mayoría de los presentes) habían bajado de sus autos y Leo tuvo meditar seriamente no sacar sus Katanas.

Avergonzado de esa itinerante situación, luego de un rato se vio libre del centro de la ciudad.

-Al fin paz.

Se dijo a si mismo mientras Klunk maullaba de manera insistente para que le dieran de comer. Leo rodo los ojos, por algo decían que las mascotas se parecían a sus dueños.

Antes de que se las ingeniara para hacer callar al gato que ya estaba a punto de saltarle encima y hacer que derrapara en plena calle la ventisca trajo consigo un cubo de granizo que choco contra el vidrio del parabrisas de forma violenta, la velocidad con la que estaban golpeando los vidrios los trozos de hielo hacia a Leo sobresaltarse. Aunque sabía que era imposible que el hielo le rompiera los vidrios al estar polarizados. Era mejor que se diera prisa.

Apenas intento acelerar el vidrio que le daba plena visión al exterior se torno totalmente blanco, no podía ver nada ni con los faros para niebla, el volante pareció adquirir vida propia cuando derrapo mal en una esquina. Klunk fue a parar al regazo de Leo asustado hasta la medula y chillando histérico tanto que le clavo las garras. Leo agradeció tener un pantalón grueso o eso le habría dolido.

El Acorazado dio varias vueltas vertiginosas mientras el conductor intentaba estabilizarlo. Pero todo esto era en vano, sintió un fuerte golpe que le dio en el flanco derecho. Se había estrellado contra algo.

El auto dio varias vueltas, pero lo insólito de la situación es que Leo al haber cerrado los ojos y sostener firmemente al gato de su hermano se vio…de cabeza. Abrió lentamente los ojos para confirmar que no estaba muerto ya.

Si efectivamente estaba de cabeza y todo estaba dando vueltas, una especie de tornado de nieve se estaba llevando El Acorazado junto con todo lo que tenía dentro. Leo estuvo a punto de saltar por una ventana con gato en mano pero su cabeza se dio un fuerte golpe contra el tablero cuando el cinturón de seguridad cedió a su peso.

Quedo inconsciente en el acto.

…

Los rayos cálidos del sol le dieron en la cara, estaba sumido en su inconsciencia, y también estaba postrado boca arriba con un montón de cosas encima, la mayoría eran las compras que había hecho para la cena de navidad. Otras eran algunos de los inventos de Donatelo hechos añicos.

Murmuraba entre la vigilia y la conciencia total, sintió una lengua áspera en su mejilla, le tomo cinco minutos despertar completamente y reincorporarse lo primero que vio fue a un muy preocupado gato a su lado intentando despertarlo desesperadamente lamiéndole la cara. Leo le sonrió, agradecía que Klunk estuviera en una sola pieza.

Pero apenas enderezo la columna la electricidad se fue hasta la corona de su cabeza.

-¡Au!

Se tomo la base del cráneo, el golpe había sido brutal pero estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores, noto minutos después de espabilarse por completo que estaba haciendo más calor de lo normal para esas fechas, también que El Acorazado estaba efectivamente volcado dejando las llantas en donde debía ir el techo, todo dentro de el eran cables salidos y comida desperdigada por el suelo-techo y sobre su ropa.

Le dio asco el ver como estaba cubierto por cosas que ni el mismo reconocía o no recordaba haber comprado, Donatelo lo mataría cuando viera su amada maquina hecha añicos irónicamente por el líder y el mas responsable del grupo. ¿Pero por qué rayos hacia tanto calor?

Todo estaba oscuro mas no en su totalidad la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas rotas.

Esperen. ¿Sol? ¡Pero si él había salido de noche!

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?

Termino por buscar como desquiciado su celular, solo para descubrir que estaba fuera de área.

No entendía nada, además era un evidente choque automovilístico alguien debería haber llamado a la policía, pero no escuchaba nada afuera aparte del cantar de algunos pájaros.

Se puso de pie todo atolondrado. El golpe le había afectado y la bolsa de aire se había activado mucho después de que se diera el señor golpe. Estúpido auto. Pensó.

Podía permanecer de pie cómodamente, así que decidió quitarse las prendas que estaban de mas encima suyo, no le convenían según le dictaba su sentido común, quedo solamente en unos jeans gruesos color azul claro tirándole a gris un poco rotos por el accidente. Aunque con la moda actual le dirían que se veía acorde con la época y cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo un suéter delgado de tela deportiva Nike color azul oscuro pegado al cuerpo. Regalo adelantado de Abril.

Pero para su horror, al salir del auto casi le da un desmayo.

Todo a su alrededor parecía sacado de la mente de un vándalo que gastaba su tiempo haciendo grafiti y no solo eso sino que estaba en una especie de parque, las construcciones que debían de servir como juegos infantiles se veían algo letales y otras artísticas, y aparte de eso había grafiti por todas partes, de niños riendo o tomándose de las manos. Además era de día y las nubes reflejaban varios colores suavemente como si un arcoíris tratara de formarse entre el vapor de agua.

-Klunk…definitivamente. No estamos en New York.- le susurro al felino, ambos estaban asomados por las ventanas, el pequeño gato fue domado por su curiosidad y salió corriendo del ahora destrozado Tortu-Movil.

-¡Klunk!

Grito para intentar llamar la atención del gato, tuvo que salir de donde se encontraba. Pero se detuvo en el acto.

_/Klunk/_

Leonardo escucho claramente como alguien estaba murmurando algo, pero ese alguien se transformo de un murmullo a varias exclamaciones, varias voces, se giro a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie.

/_Klunk… ¡Klunk!/_

_/KLUNK…¡KLUNK!...__**KLUNK**__/_

_/KLUNK…¡KLUNK!...__**KLUNK**__ /KLUNK…¡KLUNK!...__**KLUNK**__/_

Era oficial. Se estaba asustando un poco. Las voces aparentemente infantiles se intensificaron, ahora coreaban el nombre del gato de su hermano. Era como una canción que en otra circunstancia…no simplemente le estaba perturbando.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- pregunto en voz alta, el sol pareció enfocar intencionalmente su luz hacia el parque haciéndolo resplandecer. Y para su sorpresa (que ya era mucha) los grafitis de todas las paredes del parque encerrado en concreto comenzaron a moverse.

Las figuras de niños se movían como saliendo de una larga hibernación. Comenzaron a retorcerse y a estirar los músculos, los que se habían despegado de la pared comenzaron a caminar al centro del parque de manera robótica mientras repetían por inercia el nombre de Klunk, pero esto se les iba quitando mientras más se movieran. Leo retrocedió. No era para NADA normal aquello.

Y lo decía una tortuga mutante experta en Ninjutsu que vivía en una alcantarilla.

Los dibujos seguían saltando de las paredes unos de forma vertiginosa y algunos con piruetas que lo dejaron asombrado, pero cuando la mayoría hubo salido de su transe Leonardo noto algo que no había captado antes, los 'niños' estaban vestidos con coloridos trajes ninja.

Esos trajes ninja los reconocería hasta el fin del mundo. El clan del pie.

Estuvo a punto de tomar postura defensiva pero antes de que hiciera algo, bueno la sorpresa le cayó como un mal chiste.

-/_¡__**KLUNK! ¡KLUNK-DOS-CUATRO-SEIS-OCHO! ¡¿QUIEN NOS APRECIA?!/**_

Dijo todo el 'clan del pie' a coro, efectivamente parecían porristas o algo por el estilo. Sin duda eran ellos pero más pequeños y vestidos de manera muy estrafalaria los trajes originalmente negros y amenazadores eran de distintos colores para cada uno con manchas in-lavables de pinturas de colores, y eran más de un ciento, tal vez eran la clase Genin (por no decir preescolar) del clan del pie. No sabía que estaría opinando Karai al respecto. Pero su cara casi se cae de la vergüenza ajena que sentía.

Varios de ellos se le acercaron, en vez de armas traían amarradas al cuerpo latas de pintura en aerosol. Se veían inocentes al parecer.

-¡Nuestro HEROE!- grito uno de ellos.

-¡ALFIN LIBRES!

-¡Moría por salir de ese maldito hechizo!

Eran algunas de las exclamaciones que el clan del pie en etapa preescolar decían a viva voz, Leonardo estaba estupefacto. También se estaba aguantando una carcajada histérica que se estaba negando desde hace un buen rato.

Leo seguía con la postura firme, solo por si acaso.

-¡Relájate! Solo queríamos agradecerte ¿Cómo te llamas gran hechicero?- pregunto un pequeño vestido de ninja purpura de pies a cabeza, si en efecto eran niños pero de ese clan odioso. Este al parecer le veía muy animado.

-¿Hechicero?- se quedo algo perplejo. ¿No querían luchar con él? Todo en el le decía que no pero aun así se estaba cuestionando- ¿A-a que te refieres con hechicero? ¿No me reconocen?

Intento convencerlos de que eran enemigos pero su sentido común volvió a hablar diciéndole que no fuera estúpido. Eran solo unos niños. Y no sabía dónde estaba exactamente.

El pequeño de purpura se vio sorprendido, pensó que quizás su salvador era tan famoso que se sintió indignado de que no lo reconocieran. Otro ninja vestido de rosa y otro par de amarillo se le acercaron también.

-¡NO!- dijeron entre risas.

-¡PERO! Eres nuestro héroe ¡nos has salvado!

-¡Nos has librado de esa sanguijuela!

-¡Nuestros más sinceros agradecimientos!

Nunca jamás en su vida creyó ver al clan del pie agradeciéndole algo.

-¡Gracias por matar a la bruja mala del Este!- Leonardo descompuso la cara…por Dios…esperaba seguir inconsciente y que todo eso que veía fuera provocado por una contusión o un derrame, si de seguro estaba ahora mismo en el quirófano improvisado de Donatelo tendido como un muerto siendo intervenido. Si eso debía ser.

-¿B-bruja mala? ¿Dices que había una _bruja_ y yo la mate?

Uno de los niños le respondió feliz casi psicópata- ¡CLARO!

-¿Nunca has matado algo, o a alguien?

-Sí, bueno no exactamente per- - no pudo seguir con su declaración por que una ola de preguntas se le fueron encima.

-¿Nunca has matado el tiempo?/ ¿nunca has matado a una hormiga al caminar?/ ¿tampoco una conversación mataste alguna vez? / ¿Nunca mastate una buena historia? / ¿Una polilla tal vez?- decían todos a la vez rodeándolo.

-Esperen están confundiendo las cosas- Leo negó fervientemente estaban dándole dolor de cabeza, aunque se le hacían algo tiernos- Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato, del clan Hamato ¿Ustedes no son el clan del pie verdad?

-¿DEL PIE?- con eso estallaron millones de risas a su alrededor.- ¡Que nombre tan tonto!- se escucharon perfectamente sincronizados todos. Leo no sabía como hacían eso.

Un pequeño vestido de rojo se le acerco con una actitud algo seria y a la vez orgullosa- ¡Somos el clan de los Munchkins!- respondió orgulloso, tenia cierto tilde de niño travieso, aunque todos tenían esa pinta. Y a juzgar por todos los grafitis y juegos irresponsablemente construidos todos debían ser unos 'Daniel's los traviesos'

_**/-DOS-DOS-CUATRO-SEIS-OCHO- ¿¡QUIEN NOS APRECIA!?/**_

Volvieron a canturrear mientras bailaban sincronizados, hasta coreografías había a su alrededor. Leo estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco, y seguía con ganas de tirarse al piso a reír.

-¡Sí! ¡Somos el orgulloso clan de los Munchkins! ¡Rivales eternos de los Dragones Purpura!- dijo de nuevo el pequeño ninja rojo. Al parecer era el portavoz de los que no estaban riendo o montándose en los juegos. Muchos estaban maravillados con Leo.

-¿Los Dragones Purpura?- pregunto mientras este intentaba que los niños dejaran de jalonearlo de sus ropas, buscaban su atención.

-¡Sí! Son los chicos de los edificios departamentales del Oeste. ¡La bruja mala del Este era la comisionada departamental de este lugar!

-Nos atrapo haciendo grafitis en vez de practicar Ninjutsu y nos convirtió en ellos- dijo una niña ninja vestida de azul muy indignada pero divertida a la vez.

-Inmovibles para siempre ¡Simples dibujos en la pared!- dijo otro niño.

-¡HASTA! Que llegaste del cielo y la mataste.

-¿Pero cómo es que YO la mate?- Leo intento esclarecer sus dudas.

Todos los niños lo comenzaron a empujar hasta llevarlo de vuelta a donde permanecía El Acorazado, pudo apreciar perfectamente como el enorme vehículo le había caído encima a alguien.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Leo se escandalizo pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Estaba consternado. Pero como podía tener el la culpa. Luego de digerir la situación se dirigió una vez más a los pequeños ninjas.

Pero una voz femenina y muy familiar se dejo escuchar.

-¡VIVA NUESTRO SALVADOR!

En ese mismo instante todos los Munchkins gritaron un: ¡La extrañamos! Y se dispersaron como hormigas.

Leonardo volteo hacia los edificios departamentales que estaban erguidos a las afueras y rodeando el parque, luces de colores salían de estos junto con neblina y destellos. Todos los Munchkins fueron corriendo a recibir a la dueña de esa voz. Para nueva experiencia surrealista de Leonardo. Dicha mujer que causaba tanta algarabía bajaba de una plataforma, por lo que podía ver era una especie de ascensor y de pronto de entre los ninjas salió la mismísima Abril.

Vestida de blanco y detalles en plata y escarcha de colores, traía puesta una piel de zorro blanca como adorno en el cuello y su cabello estaban finamente arreglado seguía siendo pelirroja pero tenía miles de números hechos de peluche enredados en el cabello, sombra de color plata y violeta en los ojos, ese vestido la hacía ver verdaderamente estrafalaria. Pero más sorprendente era que los niños la recibían con petardos y papelillos de colores salidos de la nada aparentemente.

También traía consigo un montón de bolsas como si se hubiera ido de compras y se hubiera traído el centro comercial completo, saludaba a los niños, abrazaba y besaba como si los estuviese estado esperando.

-¡Innumerables bendiciones, y gracias por todas las cosas buenas! ¡COMO TE LLAMAS SALVADOR NUESTRO!- le pregunto enérgicamente y tomándolo de ambas manos una vez hubo bajado todas las escaleras y se hubiera abierto paso entre los cientos de ninjas.

-A-Abril, soy yo Leonardo ¿No me reconoces?- este espero que ella solo le estuviera jugando una broma.

-¿Abril?- se vio contrariada la muchacha pelirroja, pero luego esta se comenzó a reír con mucha diversión, tanta que contagio a los ya animados Munchkins- ¡Mi querido muchacho, que cosas dices! ¡Llamarme como el cuarto mes del año siendo que soy Miss One! Los juegos con números son mi trabajo ¡soy La bruja buena del Norte!

-¿Miss One? ¿Bruja buena? - Leo se quedo con la boca entre abierta. Intento decir algo pero Miss One quien lo tenía preso de las manos lo jaloneo hasta donde yacía muerto su gran triunfo. Leo la vio de reojo estaba avergonzado.- Yo…yo no pretendía matarla.

-¡Pues qué bueno que no lo pretendías! Quizás no hubiera sucedido, no todos son siete o cinco, es algo bueno ¡alégrate! ¡Ella ponía la H en HORRIBLE!

Dicho esto los niños rieron con sorna.

-¡Lo feo en FEALDAD!

Leo comprendió que era una persona malévola luego de escuchar alaridos de anécdotas de algunos Munchkins… Un momento, si Abril era la 'bruja buena' (aunque a veces si admitía que era una bruja y no precisamente de las buenas) y el clan del pie eran los Munchkins… ¿significaba eso que…?

-¡¿ASESINE A KARAI?!- no pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa que sentía.

-¿Karai? ¿De qué hablas querido muchacho? –rio divertida Miss One- Karai o mejor conocida como la otra bruja mala y horrorosa hija de esta malvada vive en el Oeste. ¡Tu gran héroe asesinaste a la terrible y horrible bruja mala del Este. Shredder!

Leo se quedo tieso.

…

-¿Está bien?

-No lo sé, ha estado riéndose los últimos cuarentaicinco minutos.

-¿Qué no te provoca una hernia el reírte tanto? Además lo hace de manera sumamente escandalosa.

Eran algunas de las opiniones de los Munchkins, quienes junto con Miss One estaban algo sorprendidos y preocupados por el comportamiento de Leonardo, momentos atrás cuando este escucho el nombre de 'la bruja mala del Este' y supo que era una especie de travesti que aparte era administrador/dora o algo así de un edificio de apartamentos…bueno la explosión de emociones fue demasiada.

Llevaba un buen rato riéndose como maniático.

Pero Leonardo era Leonardo. No podía darse el lujo de comportarse como insurrecto frente a desconocidos, pero aun así era muy bueno para ser cierto. Si era un sueño aunque ya dudaba seriamente eso, lo estaba disfrutando.

-Jejeje…perdón es qu-pff es que es muy divertido todo esto- dijo limpiándose los lagrimales- ¿Puede _Miss One_ decirme dónde estoy?- pidió cortésmente a lo que ella atino a sonreírle y señalarle animosamente un gran emblema hecho de metal que decía 'OZ' en todo el medio del parque.

-¡QUERIDO MIO! ¡ESTAS EN OZ!- dijo a viva voz mientras hacía que destellos de energía salieran de sus dedos finamente decorados chocando contra el suelo y provocando explosiones con fuegos artificiales haciendo lucir más magnificado todo.

/_**¡LA GRAN TIERRA DE OZ!**_**/**

Volvieron a canturrear al unisonó todos los Munchkins, algunos habían sacado monopatines, patines, bicicletas, patinetas y todo tipo de juegos haciendo gala de sus habilidades como ninjas miniatura. Parecían estar celebrando un gran carnaval pues eso parecía.

-_Ya presumía algo parecido…_

_-_¿Dijiste algo querido?

-No nada- Leo sonrió de manera forzada, suspiro por lo bajo. Definitivamente no estaba en casa.

-Bueno era maléfica o como quieras llamarlo pero tengo que reconocer que tenía unas Katanas espectaculares.

Dicho esto con un movimiento de sus arregladísimas manos las Katanas que estaban a un lado del cuerpo fueron a parar junto con unas amarraderas al caparazón de Leonardo, eran especialmente bellas, de un acero que fácilmente podría ser de adamantio y los mangos eran negros con piedras preciosas.

Leo quedo algo sobresaltado, pero debía reconocer que esas espadas le estaban haciendo ojitos, carraspeo un poco antes de hablar- Eh, ¿Miss One, no? ¿Puede decirme como regresar a New York?

-¿De ahí es de dónde vienes joven hechicero?- pregunto animada y con los ojos brillantes la gemela perdida de Abril. Leo estuvo a punto de responder que si pero tenía que aclarar algo primero.

-¡No soy un hechicero!- negó con la cabeza- Soy un Ninja Jounin y el cabecilla de mi clan, es de urgencia que regrese a casa con la mayor celeridad.- respondió serio como si se estuviera dirigiendo a alguien de alto mando.

-¡Un guerrero! ¡Qué poético! Con razón acabaste con la vida de ese pervertido de Shredder. Mira que convertir a mis niños en grafitis solo para que 'el' pudiera convertir esta área publica en su centro de esparcimiento personal, si sabes a que me refiero.- Miss One parecía indignada y Leo asqueado.

-Bien joven guerrero, ahora que has liquidado a Shredder solo quedan tres brujas en Oz una: yo misma pero mis poderes no serán suficientes, la número dos: Glinda la bruja buena del Sur, pero ella es muy difícil de encontrar y por supuesto la horrible bruja mala del Oeste- al decir esto todos los Ninjas se asquearon y lo dejaron muy en claro con sus expresiones y alaridos- No sé cómo puedes regresar a la tierra de New York pero se de alguien que de seguro lo sabe ¡El te ayudara con todos tus problemas! ¡TIENES QUE IR A VER AL MAGO!

-¿Al mago?

-¡Sí! El es el mejor ¡EL NUMERO UNO!-comenzó a pasearse en medio de los Munchkins mientras estos proferían gemidos de alegría- ¡Es el común denominador! Él lo sabe todo.

-¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-El vive en el Templo Esmeralda. Todo lo que tienes que hacer para hallarlo es seguir el camino de ladrillos dorados, te guiaran hasta el. Y recuerda NO quitarte esas katanas de encima.

Leonardo se vio intrigado. Iba a agradecerle el buen gesto a Miss One pero de un momento a otro todos los pequeños pararon su algarabía y sus ojos destellaron en color rojo intenso, ahora si parecían el clan de siempre. Todos tomaron postura de guerra y lanzaron al mismo tiempo bombas de humo al suelo.

Leo salió tosiendo junto con Klunk del lugar que ahora había quedado vacío como por arte de magia o bueno por trucos de ninjas (aunque había notado perfectamente como entre el humo un par de niños había chocado entre si antes de huir, bueno eran principiantes) dejándolo completamente solo.

-¿Miss One?- efectivamente no había nadie- Bien Klunk…creo que tendremos que seguir el juego si queremos regresar a casa.

Leo vio claramente como en la entrada del parque había un taxi, uno muy singular parecía hecho de globo por que el metal estaba inflado y todos los vidrios parecían tableros de ajedrez. Leo intento llamar la atención del taxi, este tenía un cartel electrónico que rezaba en letras en neón amarillo: 'OZ' una vez Leo dio un paso hacia el este cambio a: 'Lleno'. Siendo que nunca vio que alguien se montara y el taxi arranco sin contemplaciones.

-Pff, típico. Creo que tendremos que caminar Klunk.

El pequeño gato solo maulló en respuesta, hasta él se veía resignado y se fue junto con Leo de mala gana.

Se había hecho de noche repentinamente y cientos de estrellas estaban fulgurando en el cielo, eran muy resplandecientes, también noto unas luces rojas como de helicópteros ocasionalmente. Aunque el lugar si era una especie de New York tenía muchas diferencias.

Los edificios estaban muy alejados de otros, sin mencionar la mayoría casi en ruinas, había escombros basura y edificios derruidos, Leo camino toda la noche en busca del dichoso camino dorado pero de él ni sus luces.

Se detuvo en algún momento de la noche a descansar, el amanecer estaba próximo. Los primeros rayos de sol pintaron de un hermoso rojo y dorado ardiente el cielo. Leo entre abrió los ojos, dio un largo bostezo. Klunk se había quedado acurrucado a su lado pero al sentirlo moverse este también se había espabilado. Justo cuando iba a emprender marcha una vez más un tipo paso justo por su lado saliendo de un edificio con cosas aparentemente robadas.

-¡Hey! ¡Usted, espere!- el sujeto en si era un indigente recojelatas de esos que se ven mucho en las calles de New York, salía del edificio con una caja colmada de chatarra y riendo como enfermo, quizás iba a vender lo que tenía por algo más fructífero.- ¿Eh? ¿Casey? – primero la gemela de Abril y ahora un tipo con pinta de mal viviente que era idéntico a Casey, ya se le había perdido de vista a Leo pero le dejo esa impresión- Que forma de empezar el día.

Leo siguió caminando hasta que se tuvo que esconder detrás de unos escombros de concreto. Había encontrado una escena muy, pero muy peculiar.

…

-¡Pero qué delicia!

-¡Suculento en realidad!

-Mis queridos hermanos cuervos ¡Esto sí que es un desayuno!

Leo observaba como unos cuervos humanoides estaban llenándose el pico con unas mazorcas de maíz, justo detrás de ellos había un pequeño brote de maizales muy precario que si no fuera por sus frutos parecería solo hierva mala y muy crecida, como un montón de pasto seco, algunos estaban sentados en los escombros de los edificios de atrás y otros dos en una escaleras que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Pero no por eso se había detenido.

Los cuervos estaban deglutiendo como unos cerdos más que como pájaros, algo interesante es que parecían 'aves pandilleras' con anteojos y pañoletas y cosas por ese estilo tan callejero, pero se supone que cada maizal tiene un espantapájaros. Y en efecto este lo tenía. Solo que el espantapájaros se veía muy sonriente y dejaba que los cuervos hicieran lo que se les fuera en gana.

-…Mike…

Leo no pudo evitar pronunciar el nombre de su hermano de antifaz naranja. El susodicho espantapájaros era él.

Bueno mejor dicho era Miguel Ángel con lo que parecía ser un traje de espantapájaros anaranjado, llevaba puesto el antifaz y varias telas de distintos estampados cubriéndole las secciones de paja que se estaban descociendo de su cuerpo. Mike estaba colgado de un palo con ambos brazos tendidos como en una cruz.

-Estoy contento de que les guste su desayuno.- dijo Miguel Ángel/espantapájaros, parecía muy feliz y a la vez muy temeroso. Solo una palabra pasaba por la mente de Leo.

¿Pero qué carajos?

Se reprendió pero era la única acorde con lo que veía.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Hoy es el día en el que me ayudaran a bajar de aquí?- dijo muy esperanzado el espantapájaros.

-¡¿_**BAJAR**_?!- dijeron indignados al unisonó todos. Leo comenzaba a pensar que todos por ese lugar tenían esa maña.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando por esa bolsa de basura que llamas cabeza tuya?

-¡Nunca había oído algo tan estúpido! ¡Pero viniendo de ti no me sorprende!

-¿Qué no te dijimos ayer, y antes de ayer y un día antes de ese que NO puedes bajar de allí?

-¡Esta es tu vida amigo! Siempre estar colgado- dijo uno riendo con malicia.

-Además, nosotros tus UNICOS amigos, los cuervos, solo pensamos en ti. ¡No puedes hacer nada por ti mismo eres un cabeza hueca! Tienes que aceptarlo chico.

-Sí, no puedes.

-Pero…yo pensé que si podía bajar y caminar un rato por el jardín…nada puede pasar, incluso podría patinar con ustedes.

-¡CAMINAR!

-¿PATINAR!?

-¡ESTAS HECHO DE PAJA INUTIL, NO PUEDES HACER NADA DE ESO!

El espantapájaros bajo la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho aunque este estuviera relleno de paja y periódicos, pero de un momento a otro simplemente sonrió y se dirigió a ellos.

-Tienen razón chicos. Solo querría poder...hacerlo- dijo fervientemente tragándose sus opiniones.

-¡SIEMPRE IGUAL DE ESTUPIDO!- rieron todos.

Leonardo veía todo con la quijada por el suelo. Nadie. Se repetía. NADIE hacía sentir menos a un hermano suyo y salía con vida.

-¿Con que molestando a los demás?

La voz de Leonardo extermino las risas, saco a los cuervos de su ensimismamiento y burlas para con el espantapájaros.

Espantapájaros lo vio sorprendido. Leo le regalo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡Yo te ayudare a bajar!- exclamo cruzándose de brazos mientras los cuervos lo veían con desprecio puro y al colgado del grupo se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Y quién te has creído?

-¿Crees que puedes ayudar a nuestro chico? ¡Eres más tarado que él entonces!

El plumaje de los cuervos se erizaba por la tensión, un aura asesina estaba emanando de Leo en esos momentos. Para cuando este alzo la mirada esta era fría y llena de desdén mirada que siempre lanzaba a sus enemigos. Era un claro: ¡Largo! Y Klunk les salto encima a varios demostrando que también estaba furibundo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- todos los cuervos salieron corriendo despavoridos cuando vieron a la ''horrible bestia anaranjada'' y su amo que daba más miedo que el diablo acercándose, les valía lo que le pasara al pobre espantapájaros así que se fueron en menos de lo que canta un gallo gritando como niñas.

-Que lastima, creo que no comeremos pollo hoy.- se rio Leonardo mientras se acercaba a toda prisa a descolgar a su 'hermano'

Espantapájaros lo vio muy ilusionado.

-¡¿De verdad me ayudaras a bajar?!- dijo mientras Leo le descolgaba el brazo derecho, de hecho no estaba atado a nada Mike podía sacar ambos brazos cuando quisiera, eso preocupo a Leo ¿De verdad no podía caminar su hermanito?, cuando hubo descolgado el brazo izquierdo Mike cayó al suelo lanzando un grito lastimero que al parecer llego a oídos de los cuervos ya que se oyeron varias risas maliciosas a lo lejos.

Leonardo frunció duramente el entrecejo. Mike apenas se sostuvo con sus brazos. Esta tenía una cara que daba mucha pena, se sentía derrotado y humillado. Quizás los cuervos tenían razón.

Leo lo vio con el corazón estrujado, su hermano, bueno el Miguel Ángel que recordaba nunca habría dejado que nadie le dijera esas cosas tan petulantemente dichas, ese Mike que siempre lucia una gran sonrisa e irradiaba poder y rebeldía juvenil.

Leo se convenció que como Miss One, este no era Mike, pero le daba mucha alegría haberlo encontrado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con un tono muy amable el de azul mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie al espantapájaros. Este trastabillo un poco parecía tener las piernas hechas de gelatina antes de caerse de cara al suelo por un enredo con sus propios pies, se colgó del fierro donde antes estaba colgado para no caer.

-Soy Espantapájaros.- dijo con un tono neutro.

-Eh, ¿Ese es tu nombre? Creí que era tu trabajo ya sabes tú función- Leo guiaba a Espantapájaros como un niño que estaba aprendiendo a caminar, a este le comenzó a fascinar que sus piernas respondieran a sus órdenes. Después de todo no era un fracaso.

-Bueno, creo que no tengo nombre.- dijo riendo divertido.

-¿Crees?- pregunto Leonardo incrédulo.- Ah, ya se. Te falta el cerebro.

El susodicho muñeco de paja giro su cabeza ciento ochenta grados con una mueca que le causo terror a Leonardo.

-¡A ti también te dijeron eso!- estaba que estallaba de ira- ¡TODOS POR AQUÍ SON UNOS HIJOS DE P…!

-¡Espantapájaros!

Espantapájaros se callo en el acto, bien Leo aceptaba que no era su hermano pero no pudo evitar reprenderlo, la costumbre.

-Lo siento- respiro profundamente- Es que todo el mundo me dice que soy estúpido y no tengo cerebro ¡Son habladurías de esos cuervos! Por eso me quede allí colgado- este parecía lamentar algo de su pasado.

Bien Leo no recordaba el cuento así.

-Entonces si tienes cerebro.

-Claro. No seré brillante pero tampoco me tienen que tildar de descerebrado. ¡Y todo porque me atraparon haciendo grafiti con esos tontos niños del clan de los Munchkins! ¡No fue mi culpa los cuervos dijeron que sería divertido y apenas oyeron las sirenas se dieron a la fuga y me dejaron las latas de pintura!

-¿Estabas allí colgado como un castigo?

Espantapájaros se vio avergonzado.

-B-bueno es de lo poco que recuerdo, la bruja Shredder fue la que me condeno a cuidar de ese estúpido maizal, solo recuerdo que alguien me dio en la cabeza con un tubo de metal y ya estaba aquí una cosa llevo a la otra y…-pareció reflexionar- Ahora que lo dices ¿Para qué les hacía caso a esos cuervos? Bueno supongo que el 'servicio comunitario' me afecto el cerebro jejeje…

Leo casi se va de espaldas como en las caricaturas, bien ese no era SU Mike pero sí que eran parecidos.

-Bien ya que no tienes nombre. ¿Puedo llamarte Mike?

-¿Mike?- Espantapájaros parpadeo un par de veces interesado.

-Sí, diminutivo para Miguel, es que me recuerdas a mi hermano Miguel Ángel.

-Con que Mike je…-pareció asimilarlo- ¡Esta genial! ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Por supuesto.

-¡SI!- victoreo animadamente, segundos después; detuvo su alegría cuando vio a un pequeño gato restregarse contra su pierna, este parecía muy feliz de verlo por alguna razón.

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Es tuyo…este mmm…? Perdón no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Leonardo.- dijo risueño- Y bueno técnicamente si es de mi hermano, le debes recordar mucho a él.

Mike se vio feliz de poner jugar con el pequeño animal, mientras Leo le explico su situación a lo que Mike atino a decirle que su vida era dura.

-Bien por eso tengo que ir a ver al ese 'Mago' que supuestamente todo lo sabe y todo lo puede.- termino su relato ambos estaban sentados en el suelo en posición de loto, Mike tenia a Klunk bajo su poder, este parecía querer quedarse con el doble de su queridísimo amo.

-Bien Leo, buena suerte.- le deseo el espantapájaros, Leo se vio algo incrédulo cuando este demostró intenciones de querer subirse de nuevo a su calvario en aquel fierro de metal.

-Oye…si no tienes nada que hacer puedes venir conmigo. No tienes nada que perder.

Mike al parecer estaba esperando oír eso ya que de inmediato lo abrazo efusivamente como lo haría el Mike real.

-¡Gracias! Quería algo mejor que hacer que estar allí colgado…solo una cosa ¿me ayudarías con algo?

Leo arqueo una ceja.

…

-No puedo creer que este colaborando en esto.

-¡Vamos Leo! ¡Sera divertido!- reía divertido el espantapájaros.

-Mike…

-_¡Poooooorfaaaaaaaa!_- lloriqueo melodramáticamente el de anaranjado.

-Está bien, está bien -intento callarlo- De acuerdo pero luego tenemos que seguir.- Leo no podía creer que solo tuvieran una hora de conocerse y ya este espantapájaros melindroso conociera su punto débil. Poner ojos de cachorro.

Y parecerse al menor de sus hermanos no ayudaba.

En el momento en el que Leonardo le dio la espalda para proseguir con lo que iba a hacer Mike puso cara de diablillo y hasta podían verse pequeños cuernos en su cabeza y una colita en forma de tridente, claro simbólicamente.

Leonardo estaba a punto de irrumpir en la casa de los cuervos con el único fin de recuperar algo. Que según 'Mike' era muy preciado y necesitaba recuperarlo con urgencia o la vida en Oz se acabaría.

Leo se vio frente a una vieja tienda en lo que parecía ser una franquicia de 24/7 abandonada en un lugar muy parecido a Time Square, si no estuviera en Oz diría que estaba a punto de emboscar el solo a los Dragones Purpura. Respiro profundamente. Bien, aquí iba.

Pateo las puertas corredizas que estaban desactivadas quebrando los vidrios, desenfundo ambas Katanas con su típica pose de batalla, lo que encontró dentro fue a un grupo más grande de cuervos (aparte de los que Klunk intento desayunar) jugando póquer sentados en cajas de madera y algunos fumando lo que cualquiera catalogaría de marihuana, también le pareció ver de nuevo al doble de Casey salir huyendo despavorido antes que los demás profirieran alaridos de terror.

-¿¡Q-q-quien eres!?

-¡AHAA! ¡ES EL TIPO DEL GATO!- chillo uno lleno de terror.

Los que fueron más listos que el resto huyeron tirándose por las ventanas otros intentaron pelear a punta de picotazos pero Leonardo se vio simplemente empujándolos de los picos para apartarlos de su camino, solo tenía un objetivo.

Vio un enorme cajón que permanecía cubierto por una manta devorada por polillas, giro su cabeza en dirección a la entrada por donde podía ver a Mike escondido detrás de un buzón. Le hizo una señal con la mano como preguntando: ¿Es esto? A lo que Mike asintió fervientemente, Leo ni se había dado cuenta de que el aparente líder de la parvada le había estado gritando cualquier cantidad de insultos.

-Perdón por lo que hare, no acostumbro hacer esto, usualmente lo hace mi segundo al mando.- el cuervo pareció no entender nada hasta que Leonardo le propino un gancho a la quijada que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo y con equis en vez de ojos.

Leo suspiro y tomo la caja entre sus manos ya sin nadie estorbándole.

Al salir Mike corrió hacia él como un niño que descubrió a Santa Claus en su sala dejando obsequios.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Esos cuervos son los pandilleros más temidos de la región de los maizales!- dicho esto con total emoción desapareció la caja de entre sus verdes manos y vio como el más joven la abría con entusiasmo, como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo.

Leo se quedo pensativo, ¿en serio esos malvivientes eran los más temidos? Ese lugar no tenía verdaderos retos. El rogaba que ese fuera un viaje tranquilo y al parecer lo estaba siendo.

-¡Eres realmente genial!- casi grito Mike mientras sacaba lo que estaba guardado en la caja.

Una patineta.

Leo parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿Una patineta? ¿Eso era lo importantísimo que tenias que recuperar?- pregunto con molestia.

-¡Claro! ¡Esos infelices se la habían llevado hace tiempo! No me iría sin mi venganza, ya los asustaste hasta la medula y recuperaste mi adorada patineta. Todos contentos.

Leo volvió a suspirar, bien al menos eso fue todo si realmente hubiese sido Miguel Ángel planeando una venganza algo habría explot-

**¡K-BOOOM!**

El suelo se estremeció y lo siguiente que Leo vio fue un espantapájaros corriendo despavorido jalándolo de un brazo y graznidos de pájaros por doquier. Eso y un olor fétido inundando la región por medio kilometro que tuvieron que correr.

-¡Que fue eso!- grito Leo deshaciéndose del agarre de Mike.

-Bueno, nunca dije que la venganza había culminado, Ah, aun recuerdo cuando era el rey de las bromas por aquí. Eso antes de ese maldito servicio comunitario.

-¿Qué fue eso que les hiciste?- pregunto entre serio y asustado.

-Nada, fue solo una bomba apestosa, ya sabes huevos podridos de Cangu-vestruces. Y vomito de Gremlin la tenía guardada desde hace cincuenta años esperaba poder usarla un día.- puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, relataba todo haciendo equilibrio en un puente que se alzaba sobre un lago lleno de maleza y olor a agua estancada, sin duda era una réplica de Central Park.

Ese sería un largo día. Lo sentía hasta en el antifaz.

Pasadas dos horas de caminar sin rumbo Leo se comenzaba a preguntar si de verdad existía un camino de ladrillos dorados. Intentaron tomar un par de taxis que convenientemente estaban en la escena pero estos estaban 'llenos' y se fueron dejándolos atrás.

-¡Oye! ¿Dijiste camino de ladrillos dorados no?

-¡Eh si!- le devolvió el grito al espantapájaros.

-¡Pues ven a ver esto!

Leo corrió al encuentro de Mike quien se había desviado de los aparcaderos de los taxis, al llegar noto como este sonreía mientras señalizaba con su mano un glorioso camino hecho de ladrillos dorados.

-Soy genial ¿No?

-Jeje, si lo eres- le comento divertido.

-No necesitamos taxis ¡Seguiremos por nuestra cuenta!

Y dicho esto comenzaron su camino.

…

Mike hacia acrobacias muy vertiginosas en el aire con su patineta. Intentaba mantenerle el paso a Leonardo ya que este era el que tenía algún tipo de noción sobre cómo llegar al Templo Esmeralda. Cuando terminaron de cruzar unas cuantas avenidas y pasar por el estadio de los Yankis (el camino se entremetía por todas partes incluso tuvieron que entrar en varios edificios y recorrer un par de alcantarillas) Leo estuvo más que cómodo moviéndose por ellas las conocía a la perfección, pero Mike el espantapájaros opinaba todo lo contrario.

-¡Como pudimos bajar por _ahí_! ¡Fue lo más asqueroso que he hecho en toda mi vida, sentía como se pudría mi paja!

-¿Enserio? Para mi es normal sabes, de hecho en New York mi familia y yo vivimos en las alcantarillas.

Mike lo vio con horror.

-¿Por qué viven en semejante sitio?- pregunto aterrado de saber la respuesta.

-Pues, bien. Allá somos…bueno digamos que no es normal que una tortuga mida más de uno setenta de altura hable y se comporte como humano y que además sean criados y adiestrados en Ninjutsu por una rata de cuarenta kilos y uno cincuenta de estatura.- dijo sintiéndose algo tonto.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene de raro?- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Bueno en mi mundo y en el tuyo hay muchas diferencias; no existe la magia ni mas animales que puedan hablar el mismo lenguaje de las personas. Nos darían caza para experimentar con nosotros si nos descuidamos.

-Siendo así, no veo por qué quieres regresar a un lugar donde eres odiado por ser diferente. ¡DIGO! ¡Aquí lo diferente es genial!- este salto de su patineta y con un movimiento de su pie la levanto del suelo y cogió para ponerla a descansar bajo su brazo y caminar al compas de Leo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a mi familia- dijo sonriendo con toda sinceridad. Mike pareció no entenderlo pero le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Y cuántos son en tu familia?

-bien somos cinco en total, bueno siete si agregamos a unos muy buenos amigos.

-¡Wow! Qué familia tan grande, desearía saber que se siente tener un hermano.

Leo se tenso en su sitio.

-¿No tienes familia?- pregunto algo dudoso.

-Pues nop, me creo la primera bruja buena Glinda la del Sur, a mí y a muchos otros espantapájaros y otras creaturas de trapo y basuras, creo que es ecologista o algo así - se sumió de hombros restándole importancia- Nunca la vi realmente. Solo sé que me dio este perfil griego y este carisma de rey.-dijo mientras sonreía y un brillo salía de unos de sus perlados dientes.

Leo sintió pena por espantapájaros, debía tener una vida muy solitaria. Pero parecía feliz, lo que Leo no sabía era que este estaba feliz porque alguien estaba con él, solo por querer estar con él y no para fastidiarlo, usarlo o simplemente verlo como un objeto para asustar alimañas. Era reconfortante para el tener un amigo.

Luego de unos minutos Leo y Mike se encontraban caminando en medio de una gigantesca montaña rusa, paseándose en donde deberían pasar los carros mecánicos. Leo jamás pensó ver Coney Island abandonado y en tal estado de deterioro como si hubiese ido a la quiebra hace décadas.

-¡AAAAAH!

Se escucho el grito de alguien a lo lejos junto con el sonido de chatarra rodar por el suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Mike a su acompañante.

-Creo que alguien necesita ayuda- dijo Leo sintiendo su lado altruista emerger.

Avanzaron un par de pasos antes de escuchar como alguien efectivamente pedía auxilio con una voz… ¿mecánica?

-¡AYUDA!

-Es por allá.-sentencio Leo mientras él y Mike buscaban con la vista y apartaban escombros por doquier, pero no encontraban al dueño de la voz mecanizada.

-¡AYUDA! ¡SALVEN UNA VIDA!

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Mike al oír mas cerca la voz que pedía socorro.

-Por aquí.

Dijo calmadamente, Mike llamo a Leo quien llego rápido a la escena, entre los dos apartaron un par de escombros y algunas telas como mallas de circo y lo que vieron los inquieto un poco.

Una pila de chatarra y hoja lata estaba tendida en el suelo, Mike le dio la vuelta para apreciarlo mejor ya que tenía la complexión de un cuerpo humanoide. Cuando este termino de estar de frente a ellos Leo enmudeció.

-Gracias.-dijo aquel ser metalizado, pudieron notar como debajo suyo había un charco de agua estancada y como sus partes se estaban oxidando, cambiando los lindos tonos de morado que constituían un elegante traje de gala con corbata de moño hecho de metal, hierro y hoja lata que le daban un toque artístico. Pero era su rostro lo que se le hizo lo más sorprendente.

También traía antifaz como ellos, pero aun así lo reconocería donde fuera.

Donatelo.

-¿Don?- no pudo evitar soltar Leo al verlo, la tortuga hecha de hoja lata lo vio contrariado y con un desconocimiento total de aquel quelonio que lo estaba ayudando a levantarse de su precaria posición y que lo había llamado de un modo informal.

-¿Disculpe?

-Eh, no nada- se corrigió Leo de inmediato, bien se tenía que hacer a la idea de que quizás encontraría a los alter egos de todos sus conocidos por todo Oz- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto mientras se terminaba de poner de pie el doble de Donatelo hecho de fierros.

-¿Cómo terminaste allí tirado?- pregunto risueño y malicioso Mike.

-En pertinente orden. Me llamo D-T-O 18.0 y termine en esa pendular posición por el traslado manual de piezas mecánicas y circuitos electrónicos para sistemas operativos que sobrepasaban mi capacidad de resistencia auto-motriz.

-¿Eh?- puso gesto contrariado Miguel.

La tortuga de hoja lata morada ladeo un poco la cabeza cual robot, un brillo destello de uno de sus ojos y paso al otro, lo vio como examinándolo por un momento. Luego decidió hablar.

-Procesando. Resultado: Sujeto con habilidades cognoscitivas notablemente delimitadas. Reasignación en proceso de Adaptación de Léxico.- el aparente robot con la apariencia del hermano del Leonardo cerró los ojos, estos se movían como en un estado REM, lo notaron porque debajo de aquellos parpados de metal había luces moviéndose de un lado a otro. Luego de un rato relativamente largo volvió a articular- Dije: que me caí por cargar cosas muy pesadas para mí.

-Ah. Lo hubieras dicho antes- hizo un mojin como niño pequeño el espantapájaros.

-Y ustedes caballeros, ¿puedo saber sus nombres? De lo contrario no podre darles un agradecimiento apropiado.

-Este, mmm. El es Espantapájaros.

-Prefiero Mike.

-Je, si lo había olvidado el es Miguel Ángel, y yo soy Leonardo Hamato. Un placer.

-El placer es mío mis salvadores.-dijo cortésmente- Mil gracias por ayudarme, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando hago todo esto solo- suspiro con desgano la tortuga de metal morado.

-¿No tienes a nadie que te ayude?- inquirió Leo viéndolo, en realidad se preguntaba que hacia allí solo…recolectando chatarra para quizás construir algo. Je definitivamente si se parecía a Donatelo y sus viajes al basurero.

-No, nadie me ayuda verán mis queridos conocidos, el genio que me creo no solo me ha dado esta singular apariencia _viejo con fetiches por los reptiles si ven más creaturas de sangre fría hechos de metal ya saben de quien es la culpa_, si no que también me dio un ingenio e intelecto peculiar, eso me creo cierta fama y bueno nadie quiere estar con un 'cascarrabias'- rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-¡AH! –Mike quien había estado viéndolo con descarado interés como procesando algo hablo fuertemente- ¡Ya sé quién eres! Eres: 'Tortu-bot-Sin-Corazón'- se echo a reír Mike como si de verdad ese apodo fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

D-T-O 18.0 lo vio con verdadera molestia y Leo reprendió a Mike con la vista suavemente, este dejo de reír.

-Mike, ¿Qué te dije de burlarte de los demás? ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que te hacían los cuervos? Y no me hagas mencionar a los gnomos del 'Central Forest'

-Esos gnomos se cayeron solos al lago ¡No es mi culpa!

-Igual no fue cortes reírte de eso- Leonardo paro sus argumentos para voltear a ver nuevamente a la tortuga de hoja lata morada- Entonces ¿No tienes corazón?- pregunto inocentemente.

La robótica tortuga que se hallaba ignorándolos para recoger sus preciadas partes mecánicas del suelo terroso las dejo caer cuando escucho esa frase. Lo siguiente que paso fue un ataque de euforia muy parecido a esos que le dan a Donatelo cuando Mike hace explotar uno de sus inventos.

-¡Tu también! ¡PERO CON UN DEMONIO!- el léxico del robot volvió a cambiar de un momento a otro- ¡Esos neófitos de octava categoría! ¡Su cociente intelectual decrece su índice cada vez que osan articular semejante prejuicio contra alguien que solo busca exponer argumentos validos acerca de una maldita reacción química de la corteza cerebral, que pasa al sistema endocrino segregando dopamina!

Mike se le acerco a Leo con cara de circunspecto y bastante asustado por los insultos que lanzaba al aire que ni el conocía.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de decir?

-Solo está explicando una reacción bioquímica- dijo con el tono más normal del mundo. En ese preciso instante la entidad robótica que lucía un aparente ataque de sulfatación se detuvo con una mano suspendida en el aire, como un profesor cuando se ve interrumpido.

-¿Qué dijiste?- inquirió la tortuga de hoja lata.

-Eh, nada que estas en lo cierto.- dijo evocando las innumerables veces que Donatelo le había explicado el 'porque' de todas las reacciones fisiológicas, hablar con él era mejor que ir a un seminario o aprender empíricamente, reconoció al instante lo que el robot explicaba a gritos como 'La química de atracción' o de amor en su defecto.- Veras uno de mis hermanos es un genio nato, siempre le prestó atención cuando habla.

Los ojos del de hoja lata se lubricaron y emitieron un brillo lleno de expectación y alegría.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin un individuo con el suficiente intelecto para comprenderme!- acto seguido le tomo de las manos- ¡Oh, gracias! No sabes lo mucho que me alivia ver a alguien interceder por mi- espeto mirando con la cara descompuesta a Mike quien se sumía de hombros como diciendo: 'oye tranquilo viejo'

-No hay problema- le dijo con una sonrisa amable y a la ves cómplice- Debe ser duro para alguien inteligente ser menospreciado por gente que al no comprender lo que intenta explicar lo tachen de ser alguien sin sentimientos.

-Eh…p-pues yo- al parecer la tortuga robótica funcionaba a vapor pues este se puso cual tetera, su cara morada se oscureció dando paso a una especie de magenta y el vapor broto violentamente de sus tuercas. Leo lo interpreto como un sonrojo- Ejem. –Carraspeo- Pues si estas en lo cierto…muy acertado- dijo lo ultimo escudriñándolo y manteniendo la perdida compostura. Leo sonrió, eso le pasaba a Don muy seguido cuando era pequeño, pero Leo sabía muy bien como maquinaba su mente, hacer lo mismo con su doble no fue difícil.

-¿Te ayudamos?- señalizo el de azul el carrito de supermercado que tenía el de morado desparramado en el suelo con todo su contenido regado. Mike solo sonrió si Leo ayudaba el también.

-Si, por favor- finalizo la robo tortuga era raro que alguien le ofreciera ayuda, siempre era el que la prestaba a todos, reparando cosas o dando consejos muy acertados. Pero eso no impedía que lo tachasen de descorazonado.

Mientras caminaban los tres, Mike sosteniendo partes pequeñas como podía, Leo cargando las piezas más pesadas que a lo mucho pesaban doscientos kilos (él era el más dado con las pesas luego de Rafael, aunque nadie superaba su record de quinientos Kilos) no parecían ser mucho para él. Y finalizando la marcha estaba la tortuga de hoja lata con las piezas más delicadas cargadas en el carrito.

-Entonces, si tienes corazón- intento aminorar el ambiente Mike.

-Pues, estoy hecho de metal y fierros, el corazón es un órgano a base de carbono, no poseeré uno de carne pero, si cuento con inteligencia artificial, además de que me crearon con bases de alquimia. Eso me dio la capacidad de percepción. Así que en términos técnicos si, si tengo sentimientos- dijo exponiendo todos sus argumentos.

-_Esto se está poniendo interesante…_

-¿Dijo algo joven Hamato?

-No, nada- dijo sonriendo de manera forzada- Y por favor llámame Leo- le dijo con un tono dulce, se le hacía incomodo que personas tan parecidas a sus amados hermanos lo llamasen de otra forma.

-Pero joven Hamato. No creo que hayamos llegado al nivel die confianza habitual para llamarnos de manera impropia e informal- dijo con cara realmente confundida.

-No es necesario ad- -Mike le corto la charla descaradamente.

-Solo llámanos Leo y Mike no te compliques ¿quieres?- dijo entre serio y harto, ya le estaba cansando que se refiriera a él como 'Joven Miguel'

-Esta bien…creo- dijo derrotado.

-Leo, ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? Porque me niego a estarle diciendo al cerebrito D-T-O 18.0 siento que estoy hablando de una tablet.

-¿Tienen tablet's aquí?- Leo se detuvo en el acto sorprendido.

-Obvió.- a Mike solo le falto decirle 'Dah' Leo se ofendió.

-_Como dije, se pone interesante…_

-¿Qué tanto susurras?- inquirió Mike alzando una ceja.

-Que nada dije- Leo pareció meditar- ¿Te gustaría otro nombre?- se dirigió al chico de hoja lata.

-Bueno…-la tortuga hecha de fierros miro al suelo un rato- No sabría decirlo.

-¿Te gusta Donatelo?

-¿Donatelo? ¿Cómo el artista y escultor Italiano?- sus ojos parecieron brillar por el lubricante- ¡Admiro su trabajo! Si…-parecía saborear el nombre- Si creo que me gustaría que me llamaran así, sé que mi nombre original me lo dio el alquimista que me creo pero creo que puedo usarlo como sobrenombre. Después de todo adoro construir cosas.

-Bien Donatelo será.

El joven de morado sonrió por lo bajo.

-¡Bien Don! ¿Hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto ansioso Mike, quería saber para eran todas esas cosas.

-A mi taller está a unos minutos caminando dentro del parque.

Aunque efectivamente el parque de diversiones había sido cerrado; algunos de los empleados habían decidido quedarse, entre ellos Don quien era más conocido como un 'inventor' pues pasaba sus días libres creando maquinas, no le gustaba valerse de la magia u otros trucos para mejorar su vida. (Un empirista viviendo en Oz que paradójico) Siempre que alguien se veía necesitado de reparar algo él estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Eso hasta que se negó a hacer una maquina de tortura medieval para Karai, la famosa bruja mala del Oeste. Esta decidió castigarlo de una forma no muy convencional.

Esparció el rumor de que era un simple robot sin corazón, si no podía sentir a todos los niños traviesos y maleantes ocasionales les pareció que no habría consecuencias si le gastaban una broma o se aprovechaban de él.

Les quedaba muy en claro lo contrario cuando este les respondía tales ataques y no de manera muy suave.

Solo un par de jugarretas y otras veces el uso de artillería pesada.

-Es aquí.- dijo Don cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una carpa de circo, con el no hubo problemas al entrar pero apenas Mike y Leo intentaron seguirle el paso desde dentro de la carpa emergieron rayos laser apuntándoles con una luz roja directo a la tapa de los sesos.

Mike se abrazo a Leo del miedo y este se vio notablemente asombrado no pudo asumir posición de ataque o defensa ya que el espantapájaros lo tenía bien apresado.

-¡Perdón!- se escucho el teclear de algo y los laser se guardaron solos- Olvide apagar el sistema de seguridad, es que no estoy acostumbrado a la compañía.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo desconfiado el espantapájaros asustado hasta la medula que no sabía que tenía.

Leo soltó un par de risillas perturbado igual que Mike, si definitivamente era muy parecido a Donatelo, ya se le hacía que entrar al taller de dicho inventor no sería fácil. Solo Splinter y el conocían la clave de acceso para desactivar las armas potencialmente letales y trampas que ponía Donatelo en su laboratorio en la guarida. Este no podría ser la excepción.

-Adelante pasen, y cuidado donde pisan por favor.

-Me niego a entrar, ¿Qué tal si me disecciona para ver mis entrañas?- dijo aterrorizado el espantapájaros.

-¿Si quiera tienes entrañas?- inquirió Leo viéndolo de manera reprochante antes de entrar a la carpa

-¡No! Pero por eso lo hará ¡para confirmar sus dudas! Mejor me quedo aquí afuera.

Dicho esto le paso lo que cargaba a Leo lo cual no era mucho y se quedo quietecito en un rincón junto a un juego descompuesto.

Ahí Leonardo noto que si difería en algo a su hermano, el verdadero Mike jamás abandonaría la oportunidad de escudriñar en el laboratorio de Don por mas armas que hubiesen configuradas para rastrearlo si osaba entrar. Y otro factor bastante shokeante era que a Mike espantapájaros no le costaba nada quedarse quieto, al Mike Ninja neoyorquino no lo verías en un solo sitio por más de diez segundos a menos que estuviera jugando en el Wii.

-Bien pero ten cuidado- le aconsejo mientras terminaba por entrar. Y cuando lo hizo sintió de repente como si hubiera atravesado el jodido armario de Narnia.

El sitio parecía sacado de la imaginación de Julio Verne, Da vincci y Edison combinados. Había pequeños artefactos voladores rondando por todo el lugar, maquetas en construcción y diferentes tipos de iluminación que salían de tubos de precipitación que estaban mal acomodados por todo el ENORME lugar, después de todo era una carpa de circo entera.

Lograba apreciar cientos de inventos o bueno prototipos en estado de gestación, también embriones de creaturas que solo hubieran salido de la imaginación de Giorgio A. Tsoukalos, el tipo de 'Alienígenas Ancestrales'

-¿Qué te parece mi taller?- apareció de repente frente a el una cara morada muy sonriente.

¿Taller? Ni que fuera Santa, si es que no lo tenía diseccionado en algún rincón de todo aquel enorme laboratorio.

-Eh, ¿Qué matarías de la envidia al Doctor Frankestein?- dijo intentado sonar jocoso- ¡Es impresionante!- dijo exhalando con fuerza, había una mescla muy anacrónica para él, primero veía maquinas que funcionaban a vapor y por otro lado había androides de última generación en robótica tomando notas por todo el lugar.

-Gracias, son bien recibidas tus palabras- Don termino por colocar las piezas en un sitio que estaba sorprendentemente vacio, Leo lo imito.

-¿Tu creaste todo esto solo?- seguía muy conmocionado. Se preguntaba quien ganaría en una partida de ajedrez entre la tortuga de hoja lata y su verdadero hermano. La respuesta que le dio su cabeza fue una tortuosa sesión donde ambos se tomasen dos horas para mover cada pieza.

-Sí, es mi pasatiempo y también vendo algunas de mis creaciones- Leo sospecho que no se las vendía a fuentes muy benéficas que se diga. La mayoría de lo que veía eran obviamente armas. Le recorrió un escalofrió al pensar a Don involucrado en una especie de mercado negro.

-Si puedo preguntar, ¿A dónde se dirigían el jo-Digo Mike y tu antes de tener que rescatarme?- dijo algo apenado ciertamente verse como damisela en apuros era humillante para cualquiera.

-Bueno vamos en camino al Templo Esmeralda.

-¿Y qué harán en ese lugar?- ladeo la cabeza mecánicamente otra vez, a Leo le parecía curioso que el hiciera eso cuando algo lo intrigaba.

-Bueno, llegue aquí por un extraño accidente, que involucro un homicidio involuntario.- no sabía cómo explicarse.

-¡¿Tienes que ir a juicio?!- pregunto sobresaltado- Porque conozco a un muy buen abogado que vive en Nueva Ozey y…

-¿Qu-? ¡NO!- se corrigió- Nadie presento cargos- Leo pareció avergonzarse- Accidentalmente mate a la bru…- no podía decir ese apelativo sin estallar de la risa como paso con los Munchkins- A Shredder.

-¡AH! ¡Entonces vas a que te den una medalla! – le tomo de amabas manos mientras lo felicitaba- ¡Felicidades! Ya sabía yo que alguien con semejante porte de guerrero y unas Katanas de la época del Shogunato Ozineano tenía algo importante que hacer, de verdad lamento haberlos interrumpido.

-Eh no fue nada y no, no me darán una medalla- una pequeña gota cayo de su sien- Tengo que ver al Mago. Es preciso que regrese a mi hogar.

-¿Hogar?

-Bueno no soy de aquí, vengo de otro mundo o dimensión aun no lo comprendo bien.

Luego de una corta charla, Don le pregunto a punta de indirectas si podía acompañarlos en su viaje (a lo que Leo jamás le diría un no como respuesta) se dirigieron los tres por el famoso camino dorado, el Don de hoja lata siempre quiso ir al Templo Esmeralda, pero honestamente solo las brujas sabían cómo llegar y a nadie se le ocurría por que había un camino dorado atravesando toda la tierra de Oz siendo que solo faltaba un cartel que dijera 'Atajo para ver al Mago'

Al principio del camino Don y Mike apenas si entablaban conversación, pero luego de un rato el espantapájaros se había amigado bastante bien con la tortuga de hoja lata, este estaba entretenido como niño pequeño preguntándole sobre cientos de cosas cada cinco minutos mientras el otro respondía con el lenguaje más apropiado para su interlocutor. Mike disfrutaba que le prestaran atención y Don de que alguien disfrutara de lo que intentaba explicar.

Leo pensó que esa situación en su hogar sería sustituida por una sesión no programada de enfrentamiento uno contra uno de un enfurecido Donatelo intentando hacer callar a un melindroso Miguel Ángel que le preguntaba la misma cosa una y otra vez.

Aunque sentía que estaba con ellos, realmente las diferencias entre alter egos lo sacaban de ese ensueño no programado. Luego de una hora de contar chistes y de que Leo les explicara que era exactamente lo que hacía como Ninja y cabecilla de su clan, estos estaban asombrados. Le habían pedido inclusive que les hiciera unas demostraciones de algunas katas que el describía impresionantemente.

El les aclaro que algunas solo podían relucir realmente cuando estaba en plena batalla y que en ese lugar aparentemente no hacía falta usar la agresión física al menos no en un nivel tan elevado.

Don y Mike se vieron deprimidos por eso, parecían niños de cinco años que les dices que tienen que ir a dormir antes de las nueve. Leo sonrió.

…

En un momento dado estaban pasando de largo una enorme biblioteca. Leo la conocía mejor como la famosa Biblioteca Pública de New York. Solo que faltaba la gente aglomerada en frente intentando por todos sus medios de regresar libros a tiempo, las estatuas de los leones permanecían intactas mientras que la construcción presentaba descuidos, hasta enredaderas tenía en algunas secciones.

Leo detuvo su caminar y adopto una mirada seria mientras sostenía ligeramente el mango de una de sus Katanas, como anticipándose a un ataque.

Los otros dos que le habían llevado un par de pasos se detuvieron y se giraron a verlo.

Hizo algunas señas estratégicas a sus acompañantes espero un instante pero al no sentir sus movimientos a sus flancos derecho e izquierdo respectivamente volteo a verlos con expresión confundida.

Solo para ver que ellos estaban peor que el.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

-¿Cómo que, qué? Les dije claramente que rodearan a la izquierda y a la d- - se corto a sí mismo, se le había olvidado momentáneamente que ellos _no _eran sus verdaderos hermanos, su voz autoritaria de líder había emergido y eso aumento la confusión de ambos seres.- Este, olvídenlo. Es solo que sentí una presencia y no precisamente amiga.

Dijo entornando los ojos de manera amenazante. Cuando los otros dos procesaron la información sintieron como el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba un poco. El sonido y la aterradora sensación de pesados paso se hacía presente. Leo los jalo a ambos detrás de él. No iba a permitir que nada les pasara.

Aunque ellos lo veían con cara de: '¿y a este que le pasa?'

Leo espero a su presunto adversario, pero para su sorpresa una especie de rayo rojo salió corriendo en su dirección gritando de manera poco masculina.

Ni Leo ni los demás alcanzaron a ver qué demonios había sido eso que les había pasado por un lado casi volando sin contemplaciones y que se había metido a la enorme biblioteca. Solo alcanzaron a oír un apresuradisimo: 'ALLI VIENE' y 'AUXILIO'

-Iré a ver, ustedes busquen refugio- ordeno mientras corría dentro de la biblioteca a ver que había sido eso y si era peligroso o no para ellos.

Mike y Don se vieron mutuamente sin comprender nada.

Leo entro a la enorme edificación, haciéndosele extremadamente raro eso en el proceso ya que solo había entrado un par de veces en la noche a dicha biblioteca en su mundo y bajo cientos de capaz de ropa para devolver libros o porque en una batalla con el clan del pie termino volando hacia una ventana y cayó dentro casi matando de un infarto a la bibliotecaria.

Se estaba haciendo tarde la luz entre anaranjada y dorada del majestuoso sol de Oz se colaba junto con pequeños insectos humanoides por las ventanas rotas, despedían pequeños haces de luz al volar extremadamente rápido. Quizá es lo que la gente categorizaría como hadas o duendecillos.

Al andar un poco mas noto que la biblioteca lucia más pequeña por fuera que por dentro, no sabía si era por no prestar atención a la de su mundo o porque allí en Oz todo era extravagante. La susodicha biblioteca era gigantesca. Los estantes parecían no tener fin, era como un lugar olvidado en el tiempo, un antiguo templo del saber. Los libros no tenían polvo pero el resto del sitio si, y las mesas y butacas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

-¡Hola!- grito haciendo un amplificador con sus manos, el eco resonó por todo el lugar- ¡¿Hay alguien?!- mas no hubo respuesta ya que solo el silencio contesto sus cuestionamientos.

Termino caminando y revisando estantes de vez en cuando por unos diez minutos, hasta que oyó algo. Un gimoteo.

Se giro a su derecha donde a unos veinte metros había un estanque acomodado cual trinchera de guerra. Todos los libros que antes estaban dentro de él se encontraban abandonados en el suelo irresponsablemente.

Y allí estaban los gimoteos de nuevo, pero a medida que se acercaba sin hacer ruido alguno (inserte aquí entrenamiento Ninja desde que tiene memoria) comenzó a oír mas nítidamente.

Una respiración agitada y también hipidos en ligeros sollozos.

Para cuando estuvo de pie frente al estanque que parecía escondite improvisado solo tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y observar dentro.

Había alguien conteniendo un llanto obviamente de pánico y terror. Este alguien era muy peludo, su pelaje era rojo, de un rojo intenso como la sangre y la escarlata juntas, parecía sedoso. Leo lo detallo, ciertamente nadie en ese estado era peligroso de algún modo. Tenía ¿una melena? Si efectivamente una melena de un rojo un poco más un poco menos intenso que el resto del cuerpo y pudo ver también una cola con un mechón de pelo en la punta.

¿Un león? Pensó como conclusión.

-Oye.

El león rojo pareció sobresaltarse como si le hubieran dicho su fecha de muerte. Este se giro mecánicamente dejando ver su rostro compungido y expresión de horror rayando en pesadilla.

Leo parpadeo varias veces incrédulo. La visión que tenía en frente era realmente…adorable.

Si adorable, el león rojo retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared, entonces soltó un gruñido. Leo sonrió conteniendo una carcajada inofensiva.

No todos los días veía a Rafael usando una botarga de león. Y uno rojo como la bandana que traía puesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto animado el de antifaz azul.

El león pareció recobrar la compostura al ver que él no era de lo que había estado huyendo y se paro en dos patas cruzando las patas delanteras de manera altanera y orgullosa.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? – intento sonar amenazante.

-Bueno, te vi correr pidiendo auxilio y estabas llorando.

El león no hizo más que verlo perdiendo el color.

-¡YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO TAL COSA! ¡MALDITO INSOLENTE QUIEN TE HAS CREID- -en medio de su perorata se volvieron a sentir los enormes pasos que habían sacudido el suelo antes. Leo trastabillo un poco pero cuando volteo se vio a si mismo dentro de la mal hecha trinchera de estantes.

¿Cómo rayos se metió allí adentro? O mejor dicho lo metieron. En un intervalo de medio segundo después de las sacudidas el león rojo jalo dentro a Leonardo con una fuerza casi imposible y lo coloco enfrente suyo como si fuera un soldadito de juguete defendiendo su cuartel.

Leo vio al piso y encontró al doble de Rafael (con nariz negra y maquillaje que hacían un hocico incluidos) viendo por una rendija como esperando que el enemigo actuase.

-Este ¿ocurre algo malo?- se atrevió a preguntar Leo saliendo del shock.

-Ya vienen…-dijo el león con los ojos desorbitados de miedo- ¡Porque tengo que tener esta estúpida fobia!- dijo en voz alta, al parecer por que se tapo el hocico con una pata como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido. Se giro a ver a Leo quien lo veía con una extraña… ¿dulzura?- Porque demonios me estas mirando como imbécil ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-No, nada.- Leo tomo su lugar en el suelo junto al león que estaba actuando muy antitéticamente a como debería comportarse un león.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto de manera dulce intentando calmar los nervios del león escarlata.

Este espero a que la presencia enemiga se fuera o se detuviera. Leo lo entendía, pasados dos minutos este pareció meditar un poco y encaro a Leo nada contento.

-¿No te haces una idea de cómo me llamo? Digo soy muy…conocido.- dijo totalmente avergonzado, como su fuera una desgracia en vida.

-No, no he oído hablar de ti- dijo mientras se acomodaba de manera relajada frente a él.- Pero si esclarecieras mis dudas quizás pueda ayudarte. Creo que tienes problemas.

El león lo vio contrariado.

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?- le dijo sentándose más relajadamente en el suelo mientras su cola ondeaba tranquila, había resignación en su voz y mucha molestia, entre abrió un ojo y vio a un sonriente Leonardo este no se iría sin respuesta.- Sera mejor que te largues.

El león se quería evitar otra humillación por ese día.

-No hasta que me digas tu nombre- parecía muy risueño.

Ese tipo lo sacaba de quicio.

Se vieron retadoramente unos cinco y eternos minutos. Ni mostrándole los colmillos hacia estremecer a la tortuga.

-….Grr…_Coward._- mascullo entre sus colmillos.

-¿Perdón?- respondió Leo no había oído bien.

-Dije señor tortuga sorda: que me llamo Coward…mi nombre completo es Coward Little.- dijo con mucha vergüenza, una que solo veía en los ojos de Rafael cuando perdía una batalla con un enemigo o alguien hería a uno de sus hermanos.

Y Leo se estremeció por completo. ¿Quién le daría un nombre tan cruel al alguien como _Pequeño Cobarde?_

-Sé lo que piensas, es un nombre muy acorde conmigo. Bien ya te lo dije ve y ríete como todos los demás y déjame solo ¿quieres?- le dio la espalda de manera maleducada.

Y fue entonces que el instinto sobre protector de Leo hizo 'Click'

-No pienso tal atrocidad de ti. Sé que debes de ser muy fiero y valiente.

Esas palabras llenas de esperanza en él lo llenaron de algo extraño que no supo reconocer.

-¿Qué dijiste tortuga?- pregunto retador.

-Lo que oíste y por cierto se le ve a la gente a la cara cuando se le habla.- dijo entre autoritario y risueño. Si era tan parecido a Rafael, eso solo hizo que se encariñara con él al instante como con los nuevos Mike y Don.

-¡No puedes darme ordenes!- se volteo encarándolo- ¡Ya suenas como el tarado de mi hermano! _Se cree mucho por ser el mayor y el líder de la jodida manada._

-Está bien, eso lo escuche- Coward lo vio con asco y volvió a gruñir- Dime. ¿Quién te puso ese nombre? Ves no va a corde contigo en lo absoluto.- rio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza revolviendo su melena.

Este aparto su mano de un zarpazo.

-Eso me confirma que no eres de por aquí.- dijo finalmente- En las manadas de los leones rojos se nos da un nombre con un significado a los tres meses de edad. Cuando el líder de la manada los considerase apropiados o no para ser guerreros. Mi hermano era el recién nombrado líder y bueno…el me dio mi nombre.

-¿Tu-tu hermano mayor?- Leo sintió ganas de darse un golpe contra la pared ¡Eso era inconcebible! ¡Jamás le haría el algo así a Rafael! Aunque él no fuera su verdadero hermano.

-Sí, es normal entre leones.- dijo recargándose del estante- Todos concordaron con él.

-¿Y por qué ESE nombre?

-Pues…soy…un…-reflexiono- ¡Para qué carajo te cuento esto! ¡Ya te dije que te fueras!- intento sacar las garras pero una vez más oyeron las pisadas, los arboles cedían al enorme peso de algo y todo se estremeció, lo siguiente que Leo sintió fue un cálido pelaje contra su pecho.

Coward lo estaba abrazando de manera posesiva, la fiereza se había ido dándole paso a un miedo indescriptible. Leo le correspondió el abrazo un largo rato hasta que este se sintiera menos tenso. Aquel león que buscaba protección como un cachorro volvió a la realidad y se separo bruscamente.

Leo apenas si se dio cuenta cuando lo empujo, estaba muy concentrado en intentar alejar el miedo del león rojo.

-Ya ves. Soy un cobarde. ¡Qué malditamente irónico! ¡Un león cobarde! ¡Por eso soy un IPSL! – dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-¿IPSL?

-Incapacitado Para Ser Líder.- respondió monótono y hastiado. Leo rodo los ojos como si fuera un chiste malo.

-¿Entonces le tienes miedo a todo?- Leo pareció anticiparse a la reacción que este fuera a tener.

-¡Tu también!

-Y aquí viene la burra al trigo.

-¿Eh?

-Nada prosigue.- el de azul lo vio expectante.

-Bueno- continuo luego de esa interrupción- No, no le tengo miedo a todo, ¡Solo a la cosa más insignificante y ESTUPIDA y vergonzosa y patética de todo OZ! – Alegaba casi a los gritos- Le temo a…a…a…

Pero antes de que intentara terminar la frase Leo perdió el color verde saludable de su rostro por uno enfermo. Justo en el enorme ventanal que tenían enfrente apareció el rostro de un insecto ENORME.

Bueno la palabra más adecuada era colosal.

Una mantis religiosa de aparentes veinte metros se asomo por el ventanal. Leo nunca creyó que uno de sus insectos favoritos le causara tal horror.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- grito de nuevo Coward con un ataque de pánico en proceso- ¡HAS QUE SE VAYA! ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡SERE SU CENA!- pero tan rápido como vino la mantis se fue.

Leonardo estaba en shock.

-Eh…eh…entonces tu…. ¿Le tienes miedo a los insectos?- Leonardo se dijo a si mismo que era más que obvio. Debió saberlo desde un principio.

-¡SI!- admitió como declarándose culpable de asesinar al Presidente Kennedy- ¡Es tan ridículo! ¡Yo soy ridículo!

-¡COMO DICES ESO! ¡ESA MANTIS ERA MAS GRANDE QUE ESTE EDIFICIO!

Exclamo Leonardo intentando digerir la situación.

Coward lo vio como si Leo fuera un ángel caído del cielo.

-¡¿VERDAD QUE SI?! ¡ERES EL PRIMERO QUE PIENSA IGUAL QUE YO EN QUE SON ENORMES!

-¿Q-que?- ahora si perdió el aliento por completo- ¿TODOS piensan que un insecto de semejante tamaño es NORMAL?- estaba totalmente lívido y esperaba que las ventanas de la biblioteca fueran una especie de vidrio de aumento y que lo que vio fuera una inofensiva mantis.

-¡Sí! Bueno…ellos dicen que son inofensivos pero ¡Yo no le veo lógica! Por alguna razón desde cachorro le he temido a los insectos…-volvió a sentarse ocultando su cara entre sus piernas deprimentemente- Sigo siendo tan patético…-luego de un rato se repuso- Pero, tu no pareces pensar eso.- lo vio inquisidor.

-Pues claro ¡Esas cosas son descomunales! Ya entiendo por qué sentí esa presencia enemiga, pueden llegar a ser un peligro.

-¿No te burlas de mi verdad?- alzo una ceja el león de rojo.

-Jamás me burlaría de ti, y de nadie que sufriera de algún miedo- Leo se sentó en posición de loto frente a él y le dedico una sonrisa cómplice- Bien como tú mismo dedujiste no soy de Oz, vengo de otro mundo y allá hay muchas personas que le temen a los insectos. Pero ciertamente ningún insecto de mi mundo llega a ser más grande que la palma de una mano.

-¡¿Enserio son tan pequeños?!- pregunto incrédulo el león- ¡Pero! Entonces ¿Por qué hay gente que les teme con su miserable tamaño?

-Pues porque todos tenemos miedos distintos es normal.

Coward pareció por sus gestos que era la primera vez en su vida llena de deshonra para su manada donde alguien le decía que lo comprendía a él y su insectofobia.

-Sabes, conozco a un gran guerrero que es temido hasta por las personas más peligrosas de mi mundo. Personas que harían quedar a las brujas malas como niñas exploradoras. Y les tiene miedo a los insectos.

El león no pareció creerle nada.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Bueno, es igual a ti de cierta forma. Es parte de mi clan, es mi familia y solo te cuento esto porque te pareces mucho a él, de otra forma ya me habría practicado un Harakiri como él me hizo prometer que haría si le contaba a alguien su fobia a los insectos.

-Je, creo que me comienza a agradar ese guerrero.

-_No tienes idea de lo bien que se llevarían…_Si no te gusta tu nombre: ¿Qué tal si te llamas Rafael?

-¡Me gusta Rafael! Suena rudo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo mi colega de paja. Rafael es un nombre idóneo.

Leo y Coward voltearon al mismo tiempo con brusquedad y se quedaron con las caras hechas un poema.

Allí parados atrás de las barricadas estaban Don y Mike muy sonrientes y con un aura muy inocente saliendo de ellos.

-¿Desde hace cuanto están allí parados?- pregunto incrédulo Leonardo. Jamás los sintió entrar.

-Lo suficiente- respondió el Donatelo de hoja lata- Y concordamos contigo. En eso.

El tono de la cara verde de Coward se torno tan roja como el resto de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y exclamo furioso.

-¡Y QUIEN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES METICHES!

-Amigos de Leo- respondieron al unisonó.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Otro compañero en nuestro viaje al Templo Esmeralda!- victoreo Mike mientras abría la barricada y se metía dentro a abrazar de manera juguetona al león rojo que tenía una cara de furia muy grande estampada.

-¡No me gusta que me abracen enano anaranjado!- lo aparto de su lado mostrándole los colmillos.

-¡Pero estas tan esponjoso! ¡ABRAZO!

-¡QUE NO!

Don y Leo se quedaron viendo la escena, un espantapájaros muy sonriente estaba atrapado bajo una llave de candado que le aplicaba un león rojo con cara de homicida, Mike escapaba de sus trucos de lucha y le jaloneaba la cola con fuerza para hacerlo rugir de ira y lo volviera a perseguir.

Leo se sintió en casa por un momento. Solo faltaba algo.

-¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Rafael! ¡Ya basta esto es una biblioteca está prohibido hacer alboroto!- bramo Donatelo acercándose y actuando como réferi.

Si no faltaba nada. Quizás salvo una cosa.

-Chicos. Nos vamos, pronto anochecerá y tenemos que buscar un mejor refugio.- dictamino el de azul mientras los otros paraban su pelea y le hacían caso.

-Espera- detuvo la marcha Coward- Jamás dije que los acompañaría o que quisiera un nuevo nombre.- dijo algo desconfiado después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que todos se burlaran de él, no importando que fuera el león más fiero en la manada siempre seria un cobarde por el tema de los insectos.

-Entonces prefieres quedarte solo y que te sigan llamando por ese nombre horrible.

Sentencio Mike mientras proseguía su marcha, eso le sonó como a reto al león rojo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Está bien, iré con ustedes! Solo por que decidí irme de mi manada. Pero el nombre me lo quedo- dejo sonriendo ladinamente, si después de todo le gustaba Rafael, quizás podía llegar a competir con ese guerrero familiar de Leonardo.

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo el de azul, ahora iban caminando por el camino dorado, con Rafael a su derecha y Don y Mike a su izquierda como siempre. Le pareció curioso que tomaran las posiciones que eran rutinarias por puro instinto.

…

El anochecer llego a la tierra de Oz, pero en vez de cientos de estrellas apareció una aurora boreal en su lugar.

-Wow- soltó Leo sin proponérselo- Nunca había visto una, se supone que solo aparecen en los hemisferios del Norte y el Sur de los polos.

-Que interesante es tu mundo Leo- le siguió la charla la tortuga de hoja lata- Aquí en Oz las auroras boreales son muy comunes durante los solsticios de verano.

-¿Solsticios de verano? ¿Aquí están en verano? Pero pareciera mas primavera…-dijo mirando todo a su alrededor todos los arboles estaban floreados y millones de luciérnagas azules revoloteaban por los bosques junto con algunos duendecillos.

-¿Primavera? ¡Ese mundo tuyo sí que es extraño! Primavera es cuando todas las hojas cambian de color y caen, también es cuando se dan más manzanas plateadas – Rafa el león rojo puso cara de hambriento, Leo comprendió que quizás eran frutas deliciosas. Un momento ¿Coward no era carnívoro?- ¡Oh! Y también es cuando El Duende de Pascua viene a dejar monedas de oro a los espantapájaros buenos- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Entonces siempre te trae carbón! ¡ahahahaaha!- se rio descaradamente el león rojo.

-Nunca dije que me las diera a mi pero si las consigo. Jeje.

A Leo parecía que le hubieran dado un golpe en la cara.

Así siguieron discutiendo sobre las estaciones que combinaban de manera algo bizarra una cosa que no tenía nada que ver con la otra en su mundo y también eran de por si ilógicas.

-Pues yo detesto otoño siempre hace tanto calor.- se quejo Mike

-Pero al final de la primavera y comienzos de otoño cae demasiada nieve eso le hace daño a mis circuitos.

Así siguieron quejándose hasta que escucharon un ruido que venía de entre los árboles.

-**¡RUUUUUAUAAGAHH!- **se escucho el bramido bestial de alguna creatura que hizo estremecer todo el lugar.

Y después de dicho ruido aparecieron dos enormes mantis religiosas. El león rojo se escondió instintivamente detrás de Leonardo mientras los otros dos los veían curiosos, el león estaba como gato asustado y Leonardo había desenvainado sus Katanas místicas.

**-¡Oh! ¡Aquí esta!-** Leo se quedo paralizado. ¿Una de las mantis acababa de hablar? La noche se estaba poniendo algo lunática. De la nada saco de entre un matorral muy cercano a los cuatro viajeros un enorme monóculo y se lo coloco en uno de sus enormes ojos seccionados de insecto

-**Disculpen caballeros si los hemos asustado por nuestra repentina intromisión**.- hablo formalmente una de ellas- **Mi estimado amigo había dado por perdido su monóculo y convenientemente estaba a unos pasos y se emociono tanto que chillo. **

-**Me disculpo por el alarido de excitación, pero la alegría me embargo al ver mi tan preciado objeto perdido. No podría recitar poesía esta noche en el club sin él**.

-**Jeje dice que le da inspiración.- **sin mas ambos insectos se retiraron siguiendo un camino incierto.

Ok, momento Freak de la noche.

-¿Pero que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Leo aun dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Oh cierto, no lo sabes- intento esclarecer la tortuga de hoja lata- Las mantis son las creaturas mas intelectuales de Oz luego de los seres mecanizados- agrego con orgullo- Ese par en particular suele frecuentar los clubes de poesía del centro de la ciudad.

-Ok, creo…- Leo se preguntaba si absolutamente todos los insectos eran de ese tamaño allí y luego contuvo un par de risillas al imaginarse a esos insectos recitando poesía frente a un micrófono y otros insectos haciendo ruido de grillos en lugar de chasquear los dedos.

-Igual no me inspiran confianza- dijo el león rojo muy seguro de sus palabras, esas mantis planeaban algo contra él. Él lo sabía.

Luego de que el chico de azul calmara los nervios de Rafa al ver tan de cerca a dos enormes insectos al parecer amantes de la lirica. Continuaron su camino.

Llegaron a una zona que estaba recubierta por un maizal enorme, parecía un cultivo muy fructífero, quizás alguna empresa estuviera detrás de su cuidado. Mike saludo a algunos 'colegas' que lucían cabezas de calabazas y arrapos. Unos se descolgaban solos de sus puestos de 'trabajo' dando paso a los relevos de la noche que llegaban uno después de otro.

Al parecer el New York de Oz también era conocido como la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-Creo que podemos pasar la noche allí- Leo puso una de sus manos como visera en su frente intentando divisar mejor lo que parecía ser un motel a un lado del camino dorado y paralelo a los maizales.

Entraron luego de pensar bien si sería apropiado que se quedaran allí, el lugar parecía descuidado y casi derruido en algunos lados. Luego de que la campanita estilo cliché sonara sobre sus cabezas al abrir la puerta vieron lo que parecía ser un hámster gigante y pachón con una corbata de lazo azul amarrada al cuello, por mas creepy que sonara parecía ser el recepcionista.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- dijo, mas su hocico no se movió, era casi como si no necesitara mover su peluda boca para hacerse entender.

-Eh- todo eso era muy nuevo para Leo pero él era el portavoz no oficial del grupo- ¿Una habitación para cuatro?

-Solo hay habitaciones individuales disponibles por el momento joven.

-Este bien supongo, ¿podrían ser habitaciones contiguas?

-Si joven esta de suerte.- agrego el enorme hámster tomando unas llaves de quien sabe dónde y dejándolas en el mostrador- Aquí tiene.

-Gracias ¿Cuánto es por la noche?

-No sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabe?- espeto Rafa alzando una ceja- ¿No trabajas aquí?

-No pero me gusta entrar a fisgonear.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

…

-¡Esa maldita rata casi me mata de un infarto!

-Lo bueno es que le tuvo tanto miedo a Klunk que la ahuyentamos- comento gracioso Mike mientras acariciaba al gato entre sus brazos.

-¿Y por qué no me tuvo miedo a mi entonces?- dijo molesto el león rojo.

-Quizás no te lo propusiste bien- le dijo sin ánimos de ofender la tortuga de hoja lata.

-¿¡Y con eso que me quieres decir sabelotodo!?

-Na-nada yo s-solamente- Don comenzó a retroceder mientras Leo se interponía entre los dos.

-Ya basta tenemos que seguir caminando- luego de esa experiencia traumática con ese hámster que sabrá Dios para donde irían a parar si se hubieran quedado en ese sitio decidieron que era mejor pasar la noche en la intemperie.

Pero sorprendentemente el camino de ladrillos dorados se desviaba hacia el subterráneo, no tuvieron más opción que bajar las escaleras y quizás tomas un metro dorado o algo por el estilo, pero apenas dieron unos pasos dentro oyeron una singularmente escalofriante canción.

Los cuatro voltearon hacia donde habían entrado y un sujeto con pinta totalmente desalineada y una máscara que podía rivalizar en 'macabra' con la máscara de Jed de 'Masacre en Texas' se estaba acercando a ellos con lo que parecía ser una mescla de órgano (pues tenía facciones de organillero) pero no traía a ningún animal consigo. Solo esa presencia perturbadora.

Los tres residentes de Oz lo miraron raro pero no más raro que el foráneo entre ellos.

El sujeto comenzó a hacer girar la palanca que daba vida a las notas del órgano pero este en vez de emitir música hacia crecer a unos 'títeres' que tenia colgando de ambos lados del aparato.

Estos comenzaron a crecer de manera apresurada.

-O-oiga… ¿Qué pretende con eso?- dijo el Don de Hoja lata mientras Mike seguía intentando averiguar con la mirada que pasaba aunque se estaba comenzando a asustar.

-Hey- hablo Leo, ese sujeto no tenía un aura muy amiga que digamos- ¿Qué está haciendo?

-¡Responda!- bramo Rafael a lo que el tipo se rio de el descaradamente- ¿Lo que usted quiere es que le haga muuuucho daño no es así?- el león rojo estaba por sacar las garras y degollarlo de un zarpazo pero antes de que Leo pudiera detener su acción Rafa se corto a sí mismo la inspiración.

-Gu…gu…sa…- esos dos enormes títeres amorfos que antes median solo diez centímetros de alto estaban por alcanzar los dos metros, pero su forma era más visible MUY visible para el gusto del león- Gusa… ¡GUSANOS!- grito totalmente asqueado, efectivamente eran gusanos y a medida que seguía creciendo les salían pues y exudaban acido de las bocas que eran lo único que tenían en la cabeza.

-¡CORRAN!- ordeno Leonardo pero estaba de mas decir que Coward les llevaba mucha ventaja pues había echado a correr luego de perder el lívido.

El espantapájaros y la tortuga de hoja lata fueron los primeros en sobrepasar a Leo corriendo pues este se quedaba atrás intencionalmente viendo como podía manejar la situación, no veía que fueran gran reto.

Rafael se detuvo de súbito cuando una puerta herméticamente cerrada le corto el paso subiendo por una escalera, atrás de el venían sus nuevos compañeros de viaje preocupados por la integridad de Leonardo. Rafa tiro de una patada la puerta con fuerza sobre humana y esta salió volando casi volándole la nariz a un indigente que estaba usando el metro como refugio, que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Casey.

Los chicos pasaron por el enorme agujero que había hecho en la puerta, pero el león escarlata se detuvo.

''_-Todos tenemos miedos distintos, es normal. ''_

''_-Yo no pienso tal atrocidad de ti. Debes ser muy valiente y fiero. ''_

Esas palabras…aun resonaban en su cabeza. Se detuvo a reflexionar un poco, giro la cabeza dubitativo solo para encontrarse con dos rostros sumamente preocupados, debatiéndose que hacer.

-I-iré a ayudarlo, quédense aquí- dijo sin creérselo el mismo.

-¡Pero Raf-! – intento decir Mike pero este lo callo con un rugido potente.

-¡Que se queden dije! Ya vuelvo- y por vez primera en toda su vida, Coward no tuvo miedo de ir a perseguir el a un par de asquerosos insectos.

Leo estaba parado en medio del metro, si tenía suerte ningún tren pasaría convirtiéndolo en un rompecabezas de tortuga, tenia arrinconado a uno de los gusanos y este rugía a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente a su presa, era totalmente ciego y Leo lo sabía. Sonrió de lado por eso.

Dio una voltereta luego de tomar impulso y le cayó en el lomo donde asesto ambas katanas, fue un espectáculo grotesco. Sangre verde inundo las vías del metro mientras el enorme gusano rugía de dolor y de hambre ya que lo habían invocado precisamente para comerse a todo aquel que no fuera ese extraño organillero.

Leo termino abriéndolo en dos desde lo más bajo de su lomo hasta la cabeza donde esta hizo un sonoro 'crack' al ser el cráneo abierto.

Había sido muy fácil como pensó. Era más difícil cazar tiburones en la bahía con sus hermanos y con Mike como carnada.

Cuando salió de las vías del tren fresco como lechuga no noto cuando el otro gusano al que le había perdido la pista le salto por detrás, pudo habérselo tragado de un solo bocado y derretido en el instante. Pudo.

Pero no fue así.

Un potente rugido se escucho y luego como unas garras abrían ardientemente la carne de algo bulboso.

Leo se giro por la sorpresa y encontró a un león rojo jadeando con cara de psicópata encima de un cuerpo gusanoso sin vida y hecho tiras.

Leo estaba absorto viendo como aquel león que les tenía tanto pánico a los insectos y cualquier primo de estos estaba encima de uno y que lo había matado cabe destacar.

Leo sonrió, estaba orgulloso de que Coward hubiese superado su miedo ojala Rafael pudiera con lo mismo.

Pero en lo que el león entro en razón y sus ojos fueron puestos en una sola cosa, salió corriendo y gritando como si lo estuviese persiguiendo el diablo en interiores.

-Era…era muy bueno para ser verdad- pensó que solamente tenía que darle más tiempo.

Rafa estaba contra una pared intentando absorber oxigeno en vano pues el susto lo tenía entremetido en los pulmones y aun no se creía lo que acaba de hacer. Justo en ese momento sintió una mano posicionarse en su hombro. Inmediatamente saco las garras y estuvo a punto de apuñalar al sujeto que lo había tocado pero se detuvo antes de que estas rozaran su cuello.

-¡AH! ¡Tortuga, eres tú! ¿¡Quieres morirte virgen!?- le dijo fuera de si el león.

-Perdón si te asuste- sonrió nervioso Leonardo- Y no, no quiero morir solo quería saber si estabas bien.- Leo se trago la indiscreción por parte del gemelo perdido de su segundo al mando.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – dijo de manera orgullosa retrayendo las garras de ambas patas, Leonardo había notado como estas no eran como las de un león promedio, eran sumamente largas puede que tuvieran la envergadura de una Sai.

Pensándolo bien, quizás el león peleara emulando el estilo de Rafa con semejantes apéndices. Eso lo calmo así tendría más apoyo para vigilar la espalda de espantapájaros y don de hoja lata.

Esperen.

-¡¿Y LOS OTROS?!

-¿Quiénes? ¡AH! ¡LOS MENSOS!

-Rafa…

-Bueno, bueno hay que buscarlos.

Ambos tomaron caminos separados para bordear ese enorme metro que se les hacía más parecido a un laberinto.

-¡AYUDA!- se escucho en una dirección incierta por el eco.

-¡POR AQUÍ!- se oyó una segunda voz mecanizada. Leo partió en su dirección.

Encontró a sus dos compañeros, veían a todos lados aterrorizados y el líder del clan Hamato no sabía el porqué, no había divisado ninguna amenaza, cuando se dirigía a paso calmado hacia ellos pudo notar como lo miraron con terror.

-¡Aléjate Leo!

-¡No sig- - pero no pudieron decir más, Leo se encontraba atrapado en medio de pilares carnívoros que los habían rodeado a los tres, se movían por su cuenta como si no necesitaran sujetar mas el techo sobre sus cabeza y sus bocas eran como mandíbulas gigantes.

-¡Que metro tan absurdo!- grito el de azul, los pilares estaban por cortarle a los tres el poco el espacio que tenían.

-¡ESTO! Sería muy divertido si no me estuviera pasando a mí…

Donatelo lo miro con la cara descompuesta.

-¿No crees que es el momento menos indicado para decir tonterías?

-No lo conoces…-dijo muy seguro el de azul.

De repente entre dos de los pilares que estaban por asfixiar a los chicos aparecieron unas garras separando lo suficiente las paredes para que un cuerpo pasara a la vez.

-La…lamento interrumpir…-se le hacía muy forzado hablar o mejor dicho insultar pero tenía que enviar toda la fuerza que tenia a sus músculos- Pero creo que deberían…moverse ¡AHORA!

Lanzo un rugido cuando el peso estaba comenzando a ser cansino para él, pero le dijo mentalmente a esa pared del demonio que no lo conocía. Imprimió mas fuerza y finalmente logro extender ambos brazos dejando libre para pasar donde cuerpos a la vez.

Los chicos se precipitaron hacia afuera y ya con el suficiente espacio Leo le grito a Rafa que podía dejar de ejercer fuerza, este soltó de golpe a los pilares y Leo desenvaino una katana y con una elegante estocada los secciono a todos de un solo golpe.

-Me puede decir…-jadeo algo cansado el leon del grupo- ¿Cómo acabaron allí metidos?- su mirada era un claro mensaje de: 'Si fue por alguna estupides desearas no haber nacido'

-Eh, bueno- comenzó el espantapájaros anaranjado- Q-queriamos ayudar…

-Y nos perdimos en el proceso- respondió como si nada la tortuga de hoja lata, a lo que Mike le lanzaba una mirada de: 'Para que abriste la boca'

Rafael estaba a punto de arremeter contra ellos por hacer que…se preocupara. Pero justo en ese momento Klunk venia corriendo despavorido perseguido por botes de basura con colmillos.

La noche se estaba poniendo cada vez más loca y peligrosa.

Mike intento salvar al pobre animal pero quedo con ambos brazos metido dentro de las bocas de los botes de basura.

-¡AH! ¡RAFA!- grito casi por inercia, Rafael corrió a ayudarlo y mientras dislocaba las mandíbulas de los botes de basura carnívoros otro problema se desataba.

-¡L-L-L-E-E-O-O!- dijo en medio de electrocuciones el miembro de metal del grupo, de la nada unos cables de una caja de fusibles asesina había conectado sus cables al cuello de Don con la aparente intensión de freírle los circuitos. Este comenzó a echar humo.

Leo no se hizo esperar y los jalo con brusquedad. Cuando se los hubo quitado de encima y se hubieran reunido como pudieron salieron de ese lugar más rápido que Leo y sus verdaderos hermanos comiéndose una pizza.

…

Ya a la mañana siguiente Leo seguía algo shokeado por el asunto de: 'La estación del Metro homicida' gracias a esta nueva experiencia le iba a dar terror hacercase al subterráneo por un tiempo cuando volviese a casa y para completar…

-¿Cuándo vamos a lleeeegaaaar?- se quejaba Mike como cordero a medio morir, tenia cerca de cuarentaicinco minutos con esa cantaleta.

-Ya pronto Mike.

Cinco minutos después.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Que no Mike.- respondió esta vez Don.

Diez minutos después.

-¿Y ya casi llegamos?

-Todavia no Miguel.

Dos minutos trece segundos después.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡AAAARRRG!- rugió molesto Rafael- ¡QUE NO! ¡Y TU NO VAS A LLEGAR NUNCA SI NO CIERRAS EL PICO!- le amenazo sacando las garras. Leo pensó que ya se había tardado en enfurecerse.

-¡Leo!- corrió hacia los brazos del mayor en busca de protección, habito que recientemente había adquirido con él.

Rafa tenía intenciones de avanzar pero Don le cerró el paso.

-Calma Rafa, solo es un poco hiperactivo- intento excusar al parlanchín del grupo.

-¡HIPERACTIVOS LOS GOLPES QUE TE VOY A DAR SI NO TE APARTAS MAQUINA TRAGA MONEDAS!

A Don le vino un tic furioso al ojo izquierdo.

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE GATO MIEDOSO?!

-¡LO QUE OISTE CAJERO AUTOMATICO!- comenzaron a alzar demás la voz mientras se empujaban mutuamente.

-¡LO DICE UN RIDICULO GATO QUE LE TIENE MIEDO A LAS MARIPOSAS!- para sorpresa de Leo Don le conecto un derechazo a Rafa en la cara. Este le respondió con un asesto al estomago.

-¡CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO NO ME SERVIRAS NI PARA UNA LATA DE CERVEZA!

-¡ATREVETE SI PUEDES GATO DESCEREBRADO!

Ambos asumieron posturas de combate sin pulir, pero Leo capto bien el momento en el que Don de hoja lata había sacado un fierro de metal del compartimiento que era su caparazón, tenia casi el tamaño de su vara bo.

Rafa saco las garras al puro estilo Wolverine al parecer podía decidir el tamaño que están debían asumir pues tenían el largo exacto para apuñalar de manera dolorosa.

Entornaron los ojos desafiantemente pero cuando ambos se disponían a dar el primer paso…

**¡PAAF!**

**¡TUCNK!**

-¡AUCH/MALDITA SEA!- dijeron los dos al unisono, Leo les había propinado un zape a los dos.

Ambos lo vieron con los ojos lagrimeando uno lagrimas y el otro lubricante.

-Si piensan pelear háganlo dignamente ¡Pero ya dejen el desorden! Ya casi llegamos.

Dijo señalando una llanura de concreto que tenia edificios varios iluminando el cielo por si solos, encima de unos era de dia y en otros parecía que la vida nocturna estaba empezando y eso que estaban a unos metros de distancia nada más. Pero pasando tales edificios estaba encima de una montaña lo que parecía ser un Templo mas color de color esmeralda.

Todos vieron el lugar con apremio. Felices de haber llegado al fin a un buen inicio.

-No quiero más peleas y Mike- el susodicho dio un respingo- No molestes mas a los chicos.

-Si bro.-dijo relajadamente mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Leo se quedo mudo.

Espantapájaros siempre le decía 'viejo' o al menos 'Leo' ahora que le había quizás tomado mas aprecio: Pero se había oído tanto a Miguel Ángel que su corazón se encogió.

Llevaba casi tres días perdido en ese mundo. Le atormentaba que podría estar pasando en su hogar.

-¿Te sientes bien Leo?- agrego Don de hoja lata con un tono muy preocupado igual de preocupado que Donatelo cuando curaba sus heridas.

-¿Te quedaras allí parado todo el dia intrépido?- Leo salió de su mundo para ver a Coward que le veía con la misma impaciencia/preocupación que Rafael siempre le mostraba.

-Si, todo esta bien. Tengo que volver a casa.- dijo mas para si mismo, lo que no noto fueron tres tortugas atrás suyo que se les había formado un nudo en la garganta.

…

-¿Dónde creen que estemos?- espeto Mike viendo el lugar, bueno parcialmente ya que Leonardo hacia lo que le era posible para que no viera a la enorme cantidad de mujeres con poca ropa encima mirándolos de manera obscena.

-Esto mis queridos amigos. Creo que es centro nocturno de Oz- Rafael sonreía descaradamente. Leo lo fulmino con la mirada, era obvio que cierto leon se la pasaba en las calles, que diera gracias a que no era el verdadero Rafael.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- dijo Leo al momento que las fiestas suburbanas se encendían fogosamente, había hombres y mujeres con mascaras todos envueltos bajos colores de luces y reflectores y una fuerte música tecno resonaba por todo el lugar. ¿Estaba en Oz o en un concierto de David Guetta?

Y ese extraño olor, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Muy mareado.

-Leo…¡LEO!- muy tarde la tortuga de azul cayo inconsciente.

…

Se sentía horrible. Como si todo su cuerpo estuviera entumecido.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y la desorientación no era para menos.

Pero dentro de sus sentidos todos confundidos y peleándose por volver a retomar sus debidas funciones ya que saboreaba los colores y olía los sonidos. Escucho voces.

Voces, y más voces unas eran conocidas y otras totalmente desconocidas. Pasaron cinco minutos para que recobrara un poco el conocimiento y se ubicara. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado con grilletes.

-Eh. ¿Qué diantres?- se dijo para si mismo intento liberar sus muñecas pero le fue en vano.

-Con que tu eres el que asesino a la Bruja mala del Este ¿Eh? No pareces la gran cosa.

Esa voz.

No puede ser.

-¿Karai?

-Oh veo que me conoces, no era para menos. Maldita tortuga.- delante de el había una visión MUY rara.

-kiff…- intento contenerse, de verdad, lo juraba por Dios y por los mandamientos del Bushido, lo intento por su amado Sensei. Pero no pudo con esa batalla mortal- ¡AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAH!- soltó una carcajada bastante histérica, la que había soltado frente a los Munchkins se quedaba bien corta.

-¡¿DE QUE MALDITA COSA TE RIES?!- bramo totalmente encolerizada Karai quien tenía la piel verde, de un verde repulsivo como de vomito de rata (le pedía perdón mentalmente al Maestro Splinter) tenía una nariz más pronunciada y una horrible verruga con pelos en ella. Un enorme gorro puntiagudo negro y un vestido como de lolita gótica pero de lo mas ordinario, ¿un ciego se lo había cocido o qué? Y para matar el asunto tenía unas medias rayadas hasta las rodillas huesudas con zapatos de payaso.

-¡DE NADA! ¡YO-AHAHAHAHAHA!- era mucho para el- ¿Karai se te perdió el calendario? No es Halloween.- oigan nunca en su mundo tendría esa oportunidad otra vez.

Su cara verde se torno roja de furia y con la escoba que traía en la mano le asesto un fuerte golpe a Leonardo en todo el hígado.

-¡UGGH!- se retorció del dolor- Es-ta-bien…capte…el-¡COF! Punto.- si que le había dado duro.

-Bien retomando todo esto- dijo la horrible bruja del Oeste- Creo que es momento de que pagues por tus crímenes.

Leo volvió en si cuando escucho aquello, acto seguido se fijo en donde estaba. Parecía una especie de taller manufacturero y había cientos de ninjas del clan del pie (ahora si como los recordaba solo que con una silueta de bruja sobrevolando una luna llena en vez del logo original) ¿tejiendo?

Pero luego podía apreciar el panorama, había algo más importante que hacer.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?- pregunto seriamente.

-Ah, te refieres a la bolsa de basura, el gato miedoso y el robot bueno para nada.- Leo casi gruño con esos términos despectivos- Están donde deben estar por entrometidos, nunca debieron seguirte.

Leo dilato los ojos con horror cuando Karai le dio paso a su vista quitándose de enfrente. Mike yacía en una cama de metal con cara compungida y había una cierra de metal bajando lentamente hacia él. Planeaban cortarlo por la mitad.

-¡MIKE!- grito Leo angustiado. Pero no se quedo allí, también pudo ver como sometían a Don dentro de una plancha de metal. Querían fundirlo por completo. Y para mayor terror, que ya le provocaba temblores tenían a Rafa colgado por la cola desde el techo aparentemente noqueado.

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacerles?!- exigió saber.

-Solo hacerte sufrir- dijo con un gesto retorcido mientras con una seña de su mano los ninjas tras ella jalaban palancas y cuerdas- Pero primero les imprimiré dolor a ellos.

La cierra comenzó a cortar a Mike, Leo grito desesperado pero el grito conjunto del espantapájaros lo centro en la situación.

-¡LEO! ¡Calma, bro! ¡esto no me duele!- dijo riendo nervioso si bien estaba hecho de paja y telas verdes y no podía sentir como lo cortaban si le aterraba no poder volverse a unir a tiempo y no volver a abrir los ojos.

-¡No te preocupes!- grito a su vez Don mientras lo metían de lleno en la plancha- ¡Tu prioridad es llegar al Templo! ¡estaremos bien!

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA ABANDONAR TODO AHORA INTREPIDO!- Rafael había reaccionado y estaba lanzando zarpazos a los ninjas que le estaban picando con palos cual piñata- ¡Tu puedes matarla como a la otra!

Entonces Leo recapacito. El era un ninja de primer nivel, podía con eso y mas. Medito un poco internamente y concluyo que ese terror que no lo había dejado actuar era por el parecido que sus nuevos amigos tenían con sus hermanos.

Pero aunque a ellos les doliera. No eran los verdaderos hermanos de Leo. Por eso habían decidido acompañarlo.

Le había mostrado piedad y amabilidad a Espantapájaros.

Le había mostrado compresión y amor a D-T-O 18.O

Le había mostrado esperanza y confianza en si mismo a Coward.

En el fondo, querían pedirle al mago a un hermano como Leonardo. O mejor que les concediera al verdadero Leonardo.

Pero había quedado claro para ellos cuando los emboscaron en los centros nocturnos los ninjas del Oeste que Leo tenía una misión. Un hogar.

Ellos no permitirían que se dejase derrotar.

-¡LEO!- grito Mike- ¡¿Cómo iban esas katas que no nos podías mostrar?!- preguntó animadamente, Leo sonrió. Era igual que Mike, intentando sacarle una sonrisa a la situación si se ponía tensa.

Karai se vio confundida, pero de un instante a otro Leo contorsionó las muñecas y de un solo tirón rompió el hierro que las mantenía cautivas.

-¿Comenzamos?- dijo al fin de pie y libre mientras desenfundaba las katanas que ahora podía darse el lujo de decir que las había ganado.

Karai acepto el reto. Convirtió su escoba en una katana finamente hecha y asumió posición de pelea.

Las espadas chocaron y los ninjas fueron como refuerzos, los tres cautivos se quedaron maravillados viendo como Leo peleaba con mucha maestría y en algún punto con entusiasmo y diversión. Este chica no se comparaba con la verdadera líder del clan del pie aunque tuviese buena técnica.

Rafa termino por quitarle uno de los palos a un ninja que lo estaba picando con el, este tenía punta afilada y logro cortar la cuerda que mantenía presa su cola. Cuando cayó al piso arrodillado sobre una pierna y la otra como soporte puso los ojos en blanco y rugiendo saco las garras. Dio un par de volteretas en el aire mientras acababa con la mayoría de los enemigos con colmillos y garras, las Sais de Rafael podían sentirse plagiadas.

Don de hoja lata logro por un momento sacar una de las armas que tenía en el caparazón, este tubo metálico triplico su largo dándole de lleno en la frente a un tipo que iba pasando por allí. Aprovecho la sorpresa de los otros para salir de la plancha que había sobre calentado su metal este tuvo que apoyarse de la improvisada vara bo para patear al enemigo de manera inexperta en el aire, pero salió bien parado luego de que se enfrió lo suficiente para sacar armas mas útiles.

Mike se sentía verdaderamente inútil. Pero si hay algo de lo que se jactaba era de su poder de convencimiento.

-Pst- chisto a una mujer ninja que seguía cociendo, para nadie (excepto Leo) era sorpresa que la hija de un travesti como Shredder se dedicara a cosas de la misma extravagancia. Ella era la principal diseñadora de modas de todo Oz (si han visto la película 'El diablo Viste a la Moda' se darán una idea de cómo se comporta Karai)- Oye…sé que no quieres hacer esto.

La ninja no quería escucharlo, seria cruelmente castigada si dejaba de coser como los demás ninjas que no asistían en la pelea.

-Vamos se que eres buena persona…además mis últimos días de vida fueron tortuosos- fingió llorar por un momento- ¡HASTA MI PATINETA PERDI EN MI VIAJE! Solo soy un niño ¿me ayudarías?

La ninja (que era muy influenciable cabe destacar) no pudo mas y oprimió el botón rojo que detenía la cierra, luego de unos minutos con una velocidad impresionante cosió de nuevo al espantapájaros.

-Gracias nena.

Dijo y esta se pregunto que había hecho.

Mike se unió a la pelea con lo primero que encontró. Unos viejos grilletes oxidados, pero la cadena era de eslabones firmes, solo aprovecho un momento para subir por un pilar y…

-¡KAWABOMGA!

Un grito de batalla se dejo escuchar mientras hacía girar en el aire (junto con el) los grilletes como improvisando lo que él desconocía como unos Nunchakus. Noqueo a unos cuantos en el proceso aunque el mismo hubiese tenido que servir de proyectil.

En un momento dado los cuatros se vieron espalda contra espalda. Leo sonrió. Como en casa.

Se sentía en casa.

-Terminemos con esto- sentencio Leonardo mientras dejaba desarmada a Karai de un movimiento y finalmente la corto en dos cuando dio un brinco al aire.

Esta para su sorpresa exploto en un millón de papelillos de colores.

Los ninjas que se vieron cautivos se vieron libres y una gran algarabía resonó por todo el taller. Agradeciendo a su salvador, bueno salvadores.

…

-Asi que, este es el Templo Esmeralda.

Lo que estaba frente a ellos era efectivamente un templo, daba la impresión de ser un rustico Templo Shaolin, pero tenía muchas características Niponas.

Las puertas corredizas que cedieron a sus pasos (que en realidad eran eléctricas pero con un fino decorado) tenían flores de loto grabadas. Pero no cualquier flor.

Era el emblema del clan Hamato.

Leo se vio sorprendido cuando en el interior vieron otra especie de mundo, todo era verde, el pasto el cielo, el cual lucia dos lunas nuevas plateadas cruzadas entre si y casi un millar de ninjas vestidos de blanco realizando katas cincronizadamente.

-Es un Dojo de Entrenamiento Ninja- dijo Leo esclareciendo las dudas que seguro iban a manifestar sus amigos.

-Sean bienvenidos jóvenes viajeros.

Una voz anciana pero a la ves llena de sabiduría se dejo oir, cuando todos voltaron apreciarion a una rata humanoide con una esplendorosa yukata de color verde esmeralda (como todo en el lugar) y detalles en plateado. Esta aparecia dándoles la bienvenida.

Leo evito el impulso de ir corriendo a abrazarlo. Pero sabia que no era su amado Sensei. No era el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Es usted el mago?- pregunto Mike como un niño de cinco años.

-¿Mago? Jejeje…-la risa característica de Splinter se dejo escuchar- No mis niños no soy un mago, pero la gente se mal-acostumbra a decir que 'hago magia'- hizo una pausa- Soy el Maestro Splin. Un placer conocer al guerrero que se deshizo de las desgracias de Oz y a sus camaradas- dicho esto hizo una reverencia y a Leonardo se le subieron los colores al rostro. ¡Era inaceptable que SU Maestro lo reverenciara y mas por unas tonterías!

De inmediato se tumbo en el suelo, se hinco y pego la frente del tatami.

-¡Maestro! No tiene por qué reverenciarme ¡No es correcto!- casi grito- He venido con el propósito de obtener un consejo.

Splin, pareció bastante sorprendido y más cuando alzo mas la mirada y encontró a otros tres jóvenes viéndolo como si fuera el ser más importante del planeta e imitaron inmediatamente al de azul. Los cuatro yacían en el suelo como discípulos reprendidos.

-Quieres saber cómo regresar a New York.

-Sí, espere- Leo parpadeo- ¿No que no era mago?

-Dije que no era mago no que no veía las noticias, sales a cada minuto. Miss One a veces trabaja como reportera y te ha estado haciendo una especie de reality desde que llegaste.

Todos se fueron de espaldas.

Luego de conversar unos minutos en donde a todos se les ofreció un té de jazmín, el Maestro Splin decidió esclarecer las dudas de Leonardo.

-Puedes regresar a tu hogar fácilmente- señalizo las katanas que tenia amarradas a la espalda- Esas katanas son lo que te atan a este lugar.

-¡Pero! ¡MISS ONE DIJO QUE NO ME LAS QUITARA!- dijo todo confundido.

-Regla número uno en Oz: si no quieres terminar siendo una celebridad explotada no le hagas caso a Miss One. ¿Por qué crees que todo el mundo cree que soy mago? Llegue aquí hace años, luego de que me separara de mi camada hace tantos años- dijo perdiéndose en su te- Vengo de Japón.

-¿De Japón? Este disculpe: ¿Tiene alguna relación con el clan Hamato?

-Por supuesto. Mi Maestra Hikari Hamato de ella herede todo lo que se.

Hikari…Hikari.

Bingo.

Leo había oído ligeramente de ella cuando era muy joven, una simple divagación de su padre relatando como una prima pequeña del difunto Maestro Yoshi siempre estaba molestándolo en el dojo.

-Recuerdo el logo del clan y también tengo vagos recuerdos acerca de algunos de mis hermanos, ellos fueron repartidos como mascotas entre todos los jóvenes del clan Hamato.

Leo pareció golpeado en la cara y aun no reaccionaba.

Habían altas probabilidades de que esa rata idéntica al maestro Splinter fuera _su tío._

-Sobre como mute. Bueno cuando llegue aquí a Miss One se le hizo raro que una rata no hablara y un hechizo le salió mal y heme aquí.

Después de que Leo saliera de su Shock. Todo estaba claro.

Tenía que abandonar las katanas de Shredder para poder volver, bueno al menos no tenía que decir una tontería como lo era…

-Ah y debes repetir tres veces: 'No hay lugar como el hogar'

-Rayos.

Los muchachos se rieron tras el.

-Bien chicos supongo que este es el adiós.

Los demás se vieron notablemente deprimidos Mike estaba a punto de romper a llorar y Rafa se había dado vuelta.

-Chicos, siempre estaré con ustedes- les dijo dándoles un abrazo a cada uno aunque el león rojo se resistió un poco logro que le correspondiera.- Maestro Splin. ¿No quisiera nuevos discípulos? Ellos tienen mucho talento.

Los chicos sonrieron ante la posibilidad de poder pelear tan asombrosamente como Leonardo.

-De hecho no me caería mal compañía. Mis otros discípulos no son interinos así que permanezco solo la mayoría del tiempo.

Y con eso Leo pudo irse sabiendo que no había dejado solos a sus amigos.

Dicho esto dejo que las katanas cayeran al suelo donde se quebraron como cristal.

…

Leo parpadeo.

Estaba de pie frente a la entrada de la guarida con Klunk en su hombro. Tomo su celular y confirmo la fecha y hora. Era navidad.

No había estado mas de unas horas en Oz.

Pero explicarle a Donatelo que le había pasado a El Acorazado y excusarse con las compras fue peor que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero le alegraba ver de nuevo a su verdadera familia. Aunque siempre tendría a la 'de repuesto' en Oz.


End file.
